Pokémon World Tournament
by Lovely Nights
Summary: After two long years of waiting in Unova, the Pokémon World Tournament has been announced. The League Members Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and Current and Former Champions from each region are going to Unova to enter the chance to bring honor to their region! Rated T for cursing in later chapters, and speak of sexuality, also in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: As soon as I read that in BW2 there would be a chance to refight all previous gym leaders, I knew I would get the game. This is just a story with different perspectives in how each of the different regions would try to bring honor to their region by every single league member of the different regions participating in the World Tournament! Oh yeah, Jared is based off of the male hero in Black and White 2.

Pokémon World Tournament

Jared's POV

7:15 p.m.

Undella Town, Unova

The Pokémon World Tournament...

Those three words were only what I had dreamed about two years ago. I remember being a little boy, eating dinner at an Undella Town villa when there was a TV advertisement. It showed details of the new feature coming to Undella Town, known as the Pokémon World Tournament. The Tournament itself said that Gym Leaders from all over the world came together to battle. That alone got me pumped up.

I had traveled through Hoenn before, and had made some friends out of the gym leaders. I was freaking PUMPED to see them again in the Tournament, so we could battle like old times. Even previous CHAMPIONS would show up!

I wasn't worried about the battles though. My team was ready for anything that they pulled on me. No Gym Leader scared me at all, especially considering the fact that I was not only partners with my Pokémon, but friends with them as well. They would pull through for me.

Oh wait, I should probably introduce my team and myself first. My name is Jared Charia. I'm from Aspertia City, and have so far, collected all eight gym-badges from each of the eight gym leaders in Unova. To be honest, I felt like it was too easy, especially for my team.

Speaking of my team, here they are. First is Mifune, my Samurott. I got the big guy as a little Oshawott in Aspertia City. The girl who gave it to me was named Bianca. She's an assistant to Professor Juniper of Nuvema Town.

After Mifune is Fungi, my Amoonguss. I caught it at Route 6, and fell in love with the guy. He really helped support Mifune when he needed it, and is one of my best friends.

Third is Blacklight, the Chandelure. When I was visiting my deceased grandfather near Mistralton, I saw him as a little Litwick near his grave. It seemed to be protecting it, and I was grateful for it. It followed me out of the cave, probably knowng I had connections with the grave it had served.

Fourth is Altair the Braviary. One time, during my adventures, some thugs cornered me at the streets of Black City. Braviary, despite being rare in the area, came and swooped me away. After soaring in the air for a good half hour, he put me down. Again, I was in his debt.

After Altair is my Musharna, Nights. I always was interested in the Pokémon as a child, so I decided to look for it. After hours of relentless searching near Aspertia City, one eventually found me back home.

Finally, there is Lutte, the Scrafty. When I first met him, he was stealing my supplies. This didn't bother me; I had loads of money in my bag. However, he had a certain charm that made me want to capture him.

All six of these guys are my team, and can't be replaced. Not only can they not be replaced, they also can't be beaten. Wherever you're from, whether it is Kanto or Sinnoh, watch out.

Normal POV

1:02 a.m.

Location Unknown

A man was waiting on his burgundy chair. The shadows coming through the windows covered his face, while one of his secretaries fed him the latest news.

"Sir, the Pokémon World Tournament has been announced to start this Tuesday," the secretary explained to the man. Though the secretary couldn't see it, the man smirked. Suddenly, the burgundy recliner was left alone, while the man stood up. His face was still obscured however, by the shadows of midnight.

"That means, in only four days, the International Pokémon League will form at one spot. From each region, Unova takes a good two-day trip. That will be plenty of time," the man said. He was speaking into a voice distorter, so his voice sounded even more sinister than what it already was.

"Sir, the seeds have been planted. All we have to do now is wait," the secretary replied, grinning. The man stepped closer to the secretary; his face was still obscured, but a suit of violet was visible.

"As Napoleon once said, it's time to divide and conquer…" the man stated, sinisterly. The words of the man sent chills down even the toughest secretary. This was not the toughest secretary.

"Indeed, sir," the secretary replied, and then made his leave.

May's POV

3:14 a.m.

S.S. Tidal

When I wake up, the first thing I see is Brendan next to me. His white hair is ruffled from him sleeping. I stroked his hair, thinking of how he was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

Brendan and I were the official champions of Hoenn. It's pretty high honor, but we don't think of it too highly. We're still just like regular teenagers, who just happened to have some talent in Pokémon battling.

We fell in love sometime in Sootopolis City. We were gazing at the stars outside. Our Pokémon were basically our fields of grass. Suddenly, we just turned to face each other, and kissed passionately.

That's beside the point, though. I'm here with him because we get to participate in the Pokémon World Tournament! It's one of the highest honors that we could've ever gotten!

I was very excited to go on the trip, so I could make friends with the other League members from Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh.

All of the regional Gym Leaders, Champions, and Elite Four members were going to be there to participate in the Tournament. That meant that the Hoenn league members would be there as well! Brendan and I had a few close friendships with a lot of the league members as well. We also brought someone else with us, who inspired me.

Wally was in the bed next to Brendan and I's. He was still sleeping peacefully, and looked cute when he slept. Wally always had that innocent look with him, where you couldn't stay mad at him. His light green hair moved ever so slightly, while his newly hatched Togepi was being held with him as he slept. Wally got his Togepi from my dad, Norman, the Normal-type Gym Leader from Petalburg City.

As I stepped out of our room, I noticed that Roxanne and Flannery were in the hallways. They walked over to greet me with grins.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I asked the two of them. They both nodded. Roxanne and Flannery were probably two of the best Trainers I had met. The other Gym Leaders were all amazing in their own ways as well.

"I'm just excited, because we get to meet the other Gym Leaders from the other regions!" Flannery said eagerly. She had been training with her Fire-type Pokemon for a long time, to prepare for this.

"There's only one more day until we get to Unova!" Roxanne stated. I blinked, and then I realized; today was Monday!

"It's supposed to be a six-on-six tournament, right?" Flannery asked me. I nodded, showing her the Pokémon I had brought from Hoenn. They were all Hoenn-exclusive, so I felt proud to bring them. That was one of the rules of the tournament; you were only allowed to bring Pokémon that can be found in your region, and they had to be your type-specialty unless you were a current or former Champion.

"I've already got my team set up. They allowed me to choose a Fire-type Pokémon from another region, because there are only five in Hoenn," Flannery announced.

"Which Pokémon are you using, Flan?" I asked her, intrigued by her confidence. If Flannery were challenged to go up against the world, she would take the challenge with the utmost confidence. It was an admirable thing about her.

"Blaziken, Camerupt, Magcargo, Torkoal, Ninetales, and Houndoom," Flannery answered, enthusiastically. She had full faith that her Pokémon would be able to beat anyone.

"I'll be using Golem, Aggron, Lunatone, Cradily, Armaldo, and Relicanth," Roxanne announced.

"Brawly's has already come up with his, I've heard," I discussed the Fighting-type Leader's team. It turns out that Brawly didn't reveal his team to anyone!

"I guess that's one strategy. He has the element of surprise, at least," Roxanne complimented the Gym Leader's tactics.

"What did you expect? He learned from Bruno," Flannery giggled, and all three of us went back to bed.

I didn't go back to sleep yet with Brendan, however. Instead, I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow was a big day. It was time to show that Hoenn shined brighter than any other region.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for taking so long to write, I was just partying for the past two weeks. :/ Please rate, review, favorite, anything! I appreciate everything that you guys say/do!

Eyes of Terror

Leaf's POV

5:30 a.m.

S.S. Sequine

Waking up early was part of my daily routine. The routine was not any different, even when I was on a renowned cruise ship. Besides, I was only riding this ship because I had to get to Unova for the Pokémon World Tournament!

When I went to the Sky Deck, I wasn't surprised to see that I was not the only one awake. I saw Red and Blue duking it out; Red was obviously winning, but Blue was still giving it his all. Finally, Red's Pikachu used a Volt Tackle, to score a direct hit on Blue's last Pokémon, Pidgeot.

Red returned his Pikachu to his Poké Ball, without saying so much a word. Blue returned his grinning widely. Red ended up going into the main hull of the ship than to spend time with his fellow Kanto friends.

"What happened?" I asked, startling Blue. He hadn't noticed I was present for the last part of the battle. I wasn't surprised, considering Blue wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"For some reason, he woke up at 3 in the morning. Naturally, he, considering he doesn't know how to be discreet, awakened me. I followed him out to the Sky Deck, and he faced me without saying anything. He then threw out his Blastoise, and I think he wanted to battle. Then, you saw the rest," Blue explained to me. I was unsure of why he was still quiet; he was just laughing heartily yesterday during the date we had. Yes, Red and me are going out, and yes, it was already official. Thankfully, the public didn't hear much about it, because there was a power outage in Kanto the day the news announced it.

"Your boyfriend seems like he's hiding something," Blue inquired. I nodded. Red was so quiet because he always had secrets to hide. When he didn't talk to me at Mt. Silver, the reason was because he was missing me. Needless to say, that's the first step as to how we got together.

"I don't think it's something that I can't figure out," I said confidently. Then, I walked to Red's dorm, where he was working on something.

"Red, what's your secret?" I said. Red jumped; he hadn't known I was at the door. After being startled by yours truly, Red composed himself.

"What…what do you mean?" Red stuttered. Now I know he was REALLY keeping a secret. It was one of Red's tells, as he always stuttered when he was trying to hide something. Needless to say, he was not a very good liar.

"I mean, why were you at the Sky Deck this late?" I asked him as straightforward as I could. Red blinked, as if I knew something that he did.

"Um…I was just out training…"

"You're not a very good liar. You awoke at 3 in the morning, and you only start training at a strict routine of four in the morning. Obviously, you had to be doing something, because, even when something important comes up, you always train at four in the morning."

"That's not true! I just…uh…needed to use the bathroom?"

"Yeah, right. Blue woke up because of you, and he said you went to the Sky Deck. I repeat, you're a terrible liar,"

"Leaf, I really don't know what you're talking about!"

"I think you do, you're just hiding it, or should I say, attempting to hide it. Red, I know you better than anyone, because I'm your girlfriend! Plus, we faced Rockets together, and they were better liars than you. Don't try to fool me,"

"Alright…I decided to train earlier so I could get an edge in the tournament,"

"Was that all you were hiding? It's not like you could get penalized for that or something!" With that last comment, I left the dorm, knowing full well that Red was still lying.

He would not have tried so hard to conceal the mere fact that he was training. Plus, he didn't even tell me what he was working on, so that's makes me even more suspicious.

I closed my eyes, trying to collect my thoughts to think of what he was hiding.

BOOM! My eyes were ripped open. It felt as if a very earthquake shook the entire boat! I ran to the hallway where the Sky Deck was. What I saw was unspeakably horrible; The Sky Deck, or what was left of it, was ravaged. Wooden planks hung from the leftovers, and a giant fire was at the tip of the boat. Smoke filled the air, and my lungs felt as if they were dying.

Blackness circled my vision, and grew thicker and thicker before I realized I was very possibly going to die. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Red, who jumped in front of me, and started to carry me. Unfortunately, my eyes closed before I could ask him what had happened.

Ethan's POV

2:30 a.m.

S.S. Waterfalls

No one knew I was out training, because all of the other guys and girls are very easy to get by. Lyra and Kris were VERY deep sleepers, while Gold looked as if he was having a nightmare, courtesy of my Haunter. If you're going to insult me because I don't have a Gengar, then you can go jump off a bridge. My Haunter has faced many Gengar, and has always come out victorious.

I have no best friends on the ship. I know Lyra is a friend with everyone, but, she is an airhead, and is overly cheerful. Gold and Kris are so annoying, but everyone loves them for some reason, except for me.

You think being a former Champion means eternal happiness with me? You've got it all wrong, you optimist. I fought, bled, struggled, strived, and annihilated to get that title. And what's the reward? Sitting on a chair everyday waiting for the next challenger to come, only for me to crush them without breaking a sweat! I've grown tired of battling, and I was glad when Lyra finally beat me! I swear, I was actually thinking of suicide to escape my life of horror. I bet that's not what you were expecting.

I'm only participating in this tournament because I'm hoping to suck some fun back into battling. I've heard about the Sinnoh champs, and those two look strong. Not like the Kanto weaklings Red, Leaf, and Blue. In fact, Gold beat Red years ago, and I'm still surprised! The "most powerful trainer in the world" lost to a boy who had strong Pokémon! He didn't have brains, and I swear I will humiliate him once I get to Unova. If the final battle comes down to the Sinnoh champ, and me I'll give them a battle to remember.

Of course, the real Champions are in Hoenn. They're even famous in Johto! Their names are Brendan, May and Wally. I'm a big fan of each of the three, because they bring strategy and power into battling. They have the hearts of lions, and don't give up, even when the circumstances are at the worst. The three of them have even caught all forty-eight legendary Pokémon, though I don't even know how!

If I ever fight the champs from Hoenn, then I'm literally screwed. I'll lose completely, because my Pokémon (and they know this too) won't even be able to compete against theirs. I wouldn't be surprised if Hoenn wins the tournament, because they have some of the toughest league members I have seen. That Flannery? I bet her Camerupt can beat down my Typhlosion in a heartbeat.

I don't have a chance of winning the tournament unless some miracle happens. However, I don't care about winning; that's right, there is a Pokémon trainer in existence that doesn't care about winning. I just want my battle adrenaline to return, so I can actually have fun again when battling. Yes, that's what I said.

Don't worry; I'll still do my best for all you viewers out there. Not that I have any fans, but, you know, I'll put on a good show.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you guys for reviewing! :D I'm happy, because that means some people are reading! :D Oh yeah, Leanne is based on the Female Player Hero of BW2.

Surprises

Dawn's POV

3:30 A.M.

S.S. Mirage

"Hey, Dawn!" Barry woke me up with a yell that was horribly loud. I was surprised I didn't fall out of bed because of shock.

"Oh my goodness, Barry, what is the matter with you?" I screamed at him groggily. When I didn't get my sleep, I was cranky. Everyone on the entire ship knew that, even the captain.

"Did you hear what had happened on the Kanto ship to Unova?"

"No. What happened?"

"Apparently, some sort of mine went off, and the ship's Sky Deck blew up into like a million pieces. The current Champion, Leaf, I think was her name, was injured, because of the explosion. She was saved by someone, though I don't remember who,"

The entire thing sounded like a World Event, which it pretty much was. The Champion of Kanto injured, by an explosion that occurred because of a mine hidden on board? That was scary. I could only imagine what the girl must be feeling right now.

"Was anyone else injured?" I asked Barry, who seemed to know everything about the current news.

"Nope. Misty, the Water-type Gym Leader, used her Pokémon to douse the fires that were caused by the explosion. Meanwhile, Sabrina, the Psychic-type Gym Leader, used all of her Pokémon to bend the ship together so it would hold for the rest of the journey," Barry explained to me. I made a sigh of relief, because that would mean that Kanto would be able to participate in the tournament.

"Dawn?"

"Yes, Barry?"

"Are you ready for the big day tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I already know which six Pokémon I'm going to use!" Barry blinked. He didn't expect me to pick my six Pokémon so quickly, considering I usually decide in the last minute

"I'm going to use Empoleon, Roserade, Rapidash, Staraptor, Raichu, and Machamp," I stated to the blonde-haired boy.

"I know I'm definitely going to use Torterra, Flareon, Floatzel, Staraptor, Snorlax, and Machamp," Barry said, knowing that a third of his Pokémon were a part of my team.

"You better hope we're not pitted up against each other, because my Staraptor and Snorlax will own yours!" I said playfully.

"What's Lucas going to be using?" Barry asked me, disregarding my playful comment.

"He's going to use Infernape, Gastrodon, Leafeon, Luxray, Heracross, and Altaria," I answered the boy's question. As I remembered the Pokémon, I became worried; Lucas was the current Champion, and he was the strongest out of the three of us.

"Lucas is probably going to win the entire thing," I said to Barry. He shook his head, probably knowing a piece of information that I didn't.

"Nope, he's not. One of the competitors from Johto is named Ethan, and I think he'll wipe the floor with Lucas, no offense to him," Barry stated calmly, not meaning to offend anyone.

"Why do you think that some guy from Johto will beat Lucas?" I asked the blonde-haired boy.

"Ethan has a team that is stronger, because of experience. Lucas started his journey only one year ago, while Ethan started his over three years ago," I stared at him, with my mouth gaping. Though I didn't want to admit it, Barry was right. If Sinnoh were to win, then one of us had to beat the trainer from Johto, Ethan.

Hilda's POV

4:00 p.m.

Unova League

"Reuniclus, use your Psyshock!" Christine ordered. I smiled, knowing that my tactic would work. Being the Champion isn't just about power, it's also about strategy.

"Serperior, go and use your Leaf Storm!" I commanded, as the Grass-type Pokémon blew a flurry of leaves at the opposing Pokémon. The attack hit the Reuniclus, but it didn't phase it. I didn't want it to be fazed though. Serperior started to glow a light red, signifying that it had increased its Special Attack. Sometimes, waiting for three hours in a parallel universe is worth it for the power you can get out of it.

"Now, Serperior, finish this with a Dragon Tail!" I ordered my Grass-type Pokémon. Serperior's tail glowed a bright shade of white, and it darted towards the opposing Reuniclus. Before it could react, Serperior leaped into the air, and did a somersault in the air before slamming its powerful tail on the Psychic-type. The attack was dead-on, and the Reuniclus, Christine's last Pokémon, fell to the battlefield. The battle was over, and I still kept my crown of Champion.

However, Christine didn't leave until I gave her permission to tell me something. She swore to me it was something that I would be interested in, but I wasn't so sure. The champion doesn't have time for petty things.

Ah, how I wish I could go back to the time when I battle Cheren and Bianca casually. I remember our first battle, when Bianca and I tore up my room with our Pokémon! Good times, good times.

Now, Cheren's busy with his own work as the Normal-type gym leader of Aspertia City, while Bianca's busy helping Professor Juniper.

"Alright, Hilda. The thing is, there's a huge tournament, taking place in Unova tomorrow! All of the Champions, Gym Leaders and Elite Four members are going to show up, yet you haven't confirmed whether you'd be there!" Christine explained to me excitedly.

"Christine, I didn't know about this! I'd better go check my files," I responded to her. She exited the room, and I traveled up to the stairs to my room. Huge stacks of files sat on my desk. With a sigh, I started to look through them for any invitation to this tournament. I only hoped Hilbert wasn't invited….

Leanne's POV

2:10 p.m.

South of Driftveil City

"It seems that the League Members from the other regions for the World Tournament are arriving tomorrow," I said to my starter Pokémon, Serperior. Serperior started out as a simple Snivy, and then we became fast friends. Wait, I shouldn't say that he's a simple Snivy. I found him in the Dream World!

You probably don't believe me, but it's true! Whenever my Serperior uses Leaf Storm, it's power increases, rather than decreases! Oh yeah, Serperior isn't the name of my Starter Pokémon. I'm more original. The Grass-type Pokémon that's my starter is named Serpentine.

Of course, that's not my only Pokémon! I also have a Chandelure names Luneth, who's this really cute Pokémon once you get to know him!

Plus, there's my awesome Alomomola, named Lavender! She might be a bit spunky at times, but everyone warms up to her eventually!

Also, there's Eelektross, which I got from Cynthia. You're not going to believe me, but Cynthia gave me her Eelektross when I rescued her from a raging Swanna when she accidentally stepped on its eggs. Cynthia nicknamed it Lovelight, and, to respect the original trainer's mark, I didn't change it.

Finally, there are the two Pokémon that I just recently got! The Pokémon I'm talking about are my Braviary and my Bisharp! I caught them in Victory Road after I got my eighth gym badge from Marlon. They're still warming up to me, but I'm sure we'll get along just fine!

All right, now you know who I am and what my Pokémon are. That's no problem, especially considering I know my rival's Pokémon. Yep, that Jared is going to eat my dirt at the World Tournament. Oh, you didn't know I was entering? Well, now you do!

Bianca, the assistant to Professor Juniper who became my first mentor in catching Pokémon, was also entering. I haven't seen her in a while, so that means we can meet up again! Also, my hometown's Gym Leader will be entering, so that means I can relive the glory days of battling a Gym Leader!

However, unlike the first attempts of each of those leaders, I will get the best of them using my team! Together, my Pokémon and I are unstoppable!

Speaking of which, my Pokémon need a battle for some training. I decided to walk outside for some time, just to see if a random trainer just decided to battle me.

"Hey, you!" a voice I didn't recognize called out to me. I turned around to see a kid with red eyes in front of me. He had dark blue hair, which was spiked up. He was wearing a red and white vest, with a bag that had a matching color scheme. The kid wore dark blue pants, and red sneakers. Of course, the most important feature about him was the Poké Ball that was in his hand.

"Are you a Trainer?" I asked the boy, and he nodded. I gazed into his eyes, looking to see if there was anything I could tell about him. His eyes told me that he was easy-going, and kind to everyone. He was competitive, but wasn't a sore loser when he lost. He keeps on trying and trying if he fails.

"I want to battle you," he said straightforwardly. I didn't know whether he was strong or not, considering we were only in Driftveil City.

"I have eight gym badges. I don't think that you have enough to prove to be a challenge,"

"Wanna bet?" the boy took out his badge case to reveal TEN shining gym badges. I didn't even know how that was possible.

"I got the Wave Badge and the Toxic Badge after I beat the original eight Gym Leaders. Am I good enough for you, now?" the boy grinned. He didn't mean it in a sarcastic way, but more in a playful tone. I smiled, and decided to take him up for a battle.

"Alright, but I'm not holding back. Let's do a quick three-on-three battle, where the last one standing wins. There are no substitutions by anyone. Is that good?" I explained my rules to the boy, whose name I didn't even know.

"Alright. Let's do this! Go, Flygon!" the boy called out the Dragon/Ground-type Pokémon. However, his Flygon was not a normal Flygon; the color scheme was a light blue and green, rather than just green. It was special, probably, but who cares, it was going down!

"I choose you, Braviary! Oh yeah, kid, I don't know your name," I said, while throwing the Poké Ball onto the city sidewalk.

"It's Hugh. Alright, Alusu, use your Dragon Breath on the ground beneath Braviary!" Hugh commanded his Pokémon. A flurry of purple and blue shockwaves were sent to the ground with such force that the rocks on the ground came up towards Aerial!

"Braviary! Brav!" my Flying-type Pokémon squealed as it was pelted by the rocks underneath it.

"Aerial, use your Brave Bird to get the Flygon!" I ordered the eagle-like Pokémon. Aerial started to glow a light shade of blue, and it began to charge towards Hugh's Flygon. Before the attack hit, however, I saw the slightest smile on his lips.

"Alusu, use Earth Power to use the rocks as a wall!" he commanded. I gasped in horror, realizing what would happen. When the Flygon will use Earth Power, Aerial's going to go in headfirst with a ton of rocks! Then, it'll be too tired to do anything else, so it'll be easy prey for Hugh's Flygon!

"Aerial, quick! Use Air Slash!" I thought quickly. Aerial did a quick somersault in the air, and then, with its mighty wings, flapped so hard that a wave of air stopped the Flygon from creating its rocky wall.

"Alright, Aerial! Now, use Superpower!" I commanded the Flying-type. It began to focus intensely on the enemy, and began to glow a light tangerine color. Then, it charged at the Flygon at such high speed, that if you blinked, you would've missed it.

The attack hit dead-on. Flygon was pushed back quite a few feet by the powerful attack, but looked very weak. I looked around to see something that I didn't want to see; Aerial was looking exhausted!

"Quick, Alusu! While it's tired, unleash a ThunderPunch on the Braviary!" Hugh ordered, seeing the opportunity for victory in the round. The Flygon mustered up enough strength to gather its energy into an electricity-filled punch. It hovered quickly using its wings, and then began to charge at Aerial. I could only watch in horror as Aerial was hit by the fist full of electricity. Aerial was electrocuted, and then, when the attack was finished, fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Aerial, return. You did great out there," I said, as the red beam hit my fainted Pokémon. I looked towards Hugh, who was waiting for my next Pokémon.

"Go, Lavender!" I threw out my next Poké Ball, revealing my Alomomola. It looked healthy and ready to battle.

"Alright, Lavender, let's start off with a Water Pulse!" I ordered my pink Pokémon. It gathered its energy to form four balls of water, and then it sent them towards Hugh's Alusu. The four balls of water spun around at rapid speeds above the Flygon, confusing it, before getting hit with a high pressure of water.

"Nice, but it'll take more than that to take down my Alusu!" Hugh said, eccentric about battling me. He and I would have to exchange Xtransceiver numbers, because he's so cheerful, and cool, not to mention tough.

"Alusu! I know you know who the opponent is! I raised you well enough to know that!" Hugh started to call out to his Flygon. Suddenly, its eyes started to look around for a while, and then focused on my Alomomola, ready for battle. Somehow, I knew it wasn't confused anymore, which was a bummer.

"Lavender, use Hail!" I commanded the fish Pokémon. It started to dance elegantly, causing clouds to gather above us. Hail pelted both of our Pokémon, as they winced in pain.

"You're hurting yourself by doing that, you know! Alusu, use a Flamethrower on the ground to form a ring of fire around that Alomomola!" Hugh commanded his special Flygon. The Flygon took a deep breath, and started to breathe fire at my Alomomola! Soon, a ring of burning hot fire surrounded my Pokémon, and I knew that the only way to escape without harm is to take down the Flygon first.

"Lavender, please! Finish this off with a Blizzard!" I ordered, praying for the best. Suddenly, Hugh became wide-eyed; Blizzard had near perfect accuracy in the hail. Giant flurries of snow and ice soon began to attack Alusu. By the time the attack was finished, Alusu was covered in snow, and was shivering. Hugh ran over onto the battlefield to get to Alusu, in a panic. Thankfully, the hail had stopped.

When I saw him more clearly, he was holding his Pokémon with both of his arms, looking as if he was about to carry him.

"Alusu, are you okay? You have to take a rest! You look like you're going to get sick!" Hugh said, getting out Alusu's Poké Ball before the Flygon protested. Then, he stood up, and looked me in the eye.

"Sorry, but I've got to take Alusu to the Pokémon Center. He has a fear of ice, so I have to make sure that he's going to be all right. You understand, right?" Hugh explained to me. I wrote down my Xtransceiver number, and he gave me his. Then, we parted ways as other trainers do when they finish a battle.

Contented with the action of today, I decided to go and rest at my grandfather's house in Driftveil City. With that, I walked back to my current home with a bit more pride in my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'd like to thank Bursyamo, the Red King, and shamesh for their awesome reviews on the story. I like to read your thoughts. 

Crossing the Line

Hilbert's POV

2:30 p.m.

World Tournament Center

Gah! Where are all the other regions? It's the day before the freaking Tournament! It's as if they don't even care!

Oh, you wanted an introduction? Next time, ask me before you pester me into it! I'm Hilbert, holder of eight badges in Unova, and I'm ready to take some Gym Leaders down! You think I'm overconfident? You can go jump off a cliff!

I'm the only strong person in the entire Pokémon world. The Gym Leaders here are weaklings, and none of the other regions have even the slightest power to defeat my Pokémon!

In fact, I was on my way to becoming Champion when Hilda got there first. I challenged her, but she beat me with some stupid rule.

My Emboar would totally demolish all of her team! It's my pride and joy, along with my other Pokémon.

I'll win the World Tournament without breaking a sweat. No one's gonna beat this guy, because he knows what's what.

They'll know the name Hilbert across the land, because I will completely destroy each and every one of those stupid League members.

Normal POV

3:30 p.m.

Unknown Location

"The Kanto ship attack was successful. Agent KayThree had blown up the Sky Deck, and managed to get past the security guards. As an added bonus, one of the former Champions was injured. However, it has made it to dock in Unova, as part of our plan," the secretary informed the man, whose face was still hidden by the darkness in the room.

"That's very good. I'm sure the other ships had been alerted of the attack, so they know that something's up. This is very good, for when we make our grand entrance to surprise the entire world in Unova," the man stated with a monotonous tone.

"What should my target be, sir? I prefer to get revenge on that blonde wench from Sinnoh for the hateful thing she did to me…" the secretary said with noticeable ferocity in her voice. Suddenly, a hissing sound could be heard from behind her. A sneaky Seviper slithered in the area next to her, with its fangs bared at the thought of the former Champion of Sinnoh.

"Agent Obsidian, I agree with your motives. Of course, why stop there? I believe it would be best to cut off Lacunosa Town, which, from my sources, is where she's staying. It's small, and not many people know about it, so it would be rather discreet. Of course, silence the villagers if they threaten to tell the Unova National Guard." the man said, planning things ahead.

"Brilliantly thought out, sir. I will head over to Undella Town through the teleporter in an hour or so. I'll bring some of our grunts with me, so I won't be totally alone," Agent Obsidian said. With that, she made her leave, leaving the man with a grin on his face. Of course, no one could ever see it.

Hugh's POV

2:45 p.m.

Driftveil City Pokémon Center

Alusu was looking very scarred and afraid, when I showed him to Nurse Joy. I understood why. Ice triggers a memory that Alusu never wants to remember, and whenever Alusu gets hit with it, he goes into a state of pain and sorrow.

Oh, you're probably wondering why I know that kind of stuff. You might think I'm crazy, but I can tell the thoughts of Pokémon using these special gloves and earpieces.

All right, back to the Pokémon Center. When I took Alusu out of his Poké Ball, he was scared and shivering. Nurse Joy examined him while I tried to comfort the Dragon-type.

"Alusu, don't worry. Leanne wasn't trying to hurt you. If anyone did try to hurt you, I wouldn't let him or her do that, because you're one of my best Pokémon and one of my closest friends," I told him as Nurse Joy started to wipe a hot towel over the areas that seemed the coldest. Alusu started to loosen up, and eventually, he relaxed completely.

Soon, I left, thinking that Alusu was relaxed enough to be in the care of Nurse Joy. I sighed, thinking of the incident that caused Alusu's pagophobia.

I remember that we were trekking through Twist Mountain in the winter. It was my Pokémon and I against the forces of nature.

There were many trainers who specialized in Ice-type Pokémon there. Alusu, the mighty Flygon, defeated all of them, except for one.

I remember the guy had this weird Pokémon called Cryogonal. It was very freaky, and Alusu was battling it. However, it was hailing, and Cryogonal had Blizzard. Alusu was down as soon as the Blizzard had made its contact. Then, something weird happened. The opponent's Cryogonal went closer and closer to Alusu, and then it looked as if the Cryogonal was threatening him. As I later found out due to my special earpieces and gloves, the Cryogonal threatened to freeze him forever.

This scared Alusu into getting pagophobia, a fear of ice. Now, he gets worried over the tiniest bit of frost or snow. However, whenever I'm near him, he seems to get less stressed.

Agent Obsidian's POV

5:34 p.m.

Undella Town

"All civilians of Lacunosa Town! We have surrounded the town with our grunts, and we are not afraid to use Pokémon to get you to stay in line!" I announced using a megaphone. My squadron of grunts had surrounded the city, and their Pokémon were at their sides, hissing at anyone who dared to rebel.

As expected, Cynthia soon came to the scene of us taking charge. She had a fierce look on her face, determined to squash our infiltration. I simply laughed.

"If any of you send word about what is happening, I guarantee we will find you and your families!" I said through the megaphone. This was enough for Cynthia.

"Stop! I won't allow you to torment these innocent civilians with your Pokémon! Go, Garchomp!" Cynthia remarked, throwing out her Garchomp's Poké Ball. The Dragon/Ground-type emerged from the ball, ready to fight.

I grabbed a Poké Ball from my belt, smirking. It would be fun to crush their spirits.

"Weavile, show them a new feeling of pain and hurt!" I said, throwing my Weavile's Poké Ball onto the field. The civilians gathered around us.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!" Cynthia commanded. If her strategy was going in close, this match would be easier than expected!

"You're a fool if you think that'll work! Weavile, dodge and use Ice Shard!" I ordered Weavile. With its supernatural speed, it moved out of the way with ease, and gathered small ice crystals. Then, it sent the many pieces of ice towards Garchomp.

"Garchomp, quick! Use Flamethrower on the shards!" Cynthia called out. Garchomp blew a breath of fire, which melted the ice in its tracks. I gritted my teeth; this would be harder than I thought.

"Weavile, use Ice Beam on the ground!" I said. The Ice-type Pokémon gathered its energy, and fired an erratic beam from its mouth towards the ground. Then, the ground was frozen solid, causing a slippery surface for Garchomp.

"Garchomp, quick! Use Flamethrower to stop that Weavile!" she commanded, while I grinned.

Suddenly, my hand was up, with a gun being held. It was time to threaten the former Champion of Sinnoh. I grabbed a teenager from the crowds of people.

"If you value the life of any of these villagers, you will stop your Pokémon, and give their Poké Balls to me," I said, holding the teenager's head in such an angle that one click of the gun would be enough to end his life. Cynthia stared at me in horror, and then called off her Pokémon. She returned her Garchomp to its Poké Ball, and then threw me all six members of her Pokémon roster. After smirking and taunting her, I called the boss on my video watch. The scene was obscure, and I couldn't see his face. Then again, no one could!

"Agent Obsidian, what is the status of the mission?"

"Sir, the mission has been completed. My squadron has cut off the entire town, and the Champion has been disarmed of her Pokémon,"

"Very good. Now, return to base, but before you go, delegate someone to be in charge,"

With that, he signed off, leaving me with a screen of static. I headed over to the highest-ranking grunt that I saw, and motioned for him to come towards me.

"Alright, Grunt, you're in charge while I make my leave. Make sure to close off any exits, and make sure none of the villagers ever manage to contact anyone outside the town," I explained to the grunt. He bowed, which was how we knew the other understood. After this, I got out a small disk from my video watch. I grabbed it in my one hand, and threw it to the ground as hard as I could. The disk shattered, opening a portal that allowed me to go back to base in less than a minute. I waved my hand tauntingly towards Cynthia, as I jumped through the portal, with it closing behind me.

Leaf's POV

5:50 p.m.

Castelia City Harbor

When I woke up, I was being carried through a completely different place. I saw buildings that had skyscrapers, and casinos. I even saw a small ice cream shop in one of the alleys! When I turned to the right, I saw the S.S. Sequine, docked in the harbor.

I figured I must've gotten to Unova in the time that I was knocked out. That explosion can't knock me down!

"Leaf!" I heard a familiar voice calling me. I turned around, and saw Red waving towards me.

"Oh, Red! What happened to me?" I asked him, with my mind blurry of the details. He explained to me as I was carried by an attendant to the Driftveil City Teleporter room in one of the buildings.

"When you were on the Sky Deck, a mine went off, injuring you. You hurt yourself pretty badly, but the infirmary on the ship fixed you up in almost no time. However, the damage to the ship was serious; but then, the League Members used their Pokémon to mend it. We were only a few miles from Castelia City harbor, which is where we're in. The Driftveil City Teleporter Building is up there," Red explained everything to me. I looked up and saw a giant sign that said that a shortcut to Driftveil was in one of the buildings. Somehow, I felt like I was tired, and then, with Red being able to carry me later, I fell soundly asleep.

Ethan's POV

6:00 P.M.

Castelia City Teleporter Room

"Castelia City seems really fun, right Ethan?" Lyra asked me, as cheerful as ever. I sighed, and nodded, feigning interest. I considered the city to be nothing more than a rest stop to the Pokémon World Tournament.

"You seem really quiet today, Ethan. What's up?" Gold asked me as we walked near the teleporters. It went by the groups of different ranks of the League. Gold, Lyra, and Kris were with me in the Champions section.

"Why do you care?" I retorted cynically. Gold backed off, with his hands in the air. Everyone in the Champion shuttle looked at me with a disgusted look, while I just retorted back with a smirk.

Suddenly, I felt a burst of light go around me, and, for a few seconds, I was alone in a white space. However, after thirty seconds, that paradise where there were no Champions, ended. I came out of the teleporter with the others to see that we were in a Pokémon Center that, I guess, was in Driftveil City.

Nurse Joy came over to us, and started to talk to us about staying.

"You guys are the champions of Johto, right? Your rooms are on the second floor. Have fun," she said, while giving us each a room key. I sighed, and took the key. I decided to go up into my room, so that way, I could get some sleep. Tomorrow would be the big day.

Tomorrow, I would lose, and, hopefully, find the joy in battling again.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: OMGZORS, so sorry for not updating in a while! I've just been really busy, and when I'm fasting, I'm SO lazy. So yeah. Well, anyway, here is Chapter 5.

The First Round! 

Brendan VS Lyra!

Wally's POV

2:30 P.M.

Driftveil City

Lately, I've been really sick, but I don't know why. I've learned that I always get sick before something bad happens, but it's the World Tournament! Nothing bad can happen when you've got basically all of the toughest trainers in the entire world in the vicinity, right?

"Wally!" I woke up with a sigh. May was standing next to me, where she yelled at me to wake up. I rubbed my eyes, and then proceeded to get ready.

"Wally! Can you believe it? We're in Driftveil City! I think I see some of the Gym Leaders of other regions!" May said, shaking me. I sighed, as I grinned.

"Now we can go battle, and afterwards, we could all get, like, some milkshakes at the Pokémon Center!" May continued, as Brendan grinned at the doorway.

"May, it's the first day of the tournament, and everyone's probably going to get to know each other anyway!" I said, exasperated. However, I was still smiling, at the thought of meeting Champions from around the world. Don't worry, I'm still 100% Team Brendan and May!

I hope I don't do too badly in the tournament. I want to make the impression that I'm just as good as any of the Gym Leaders and Elite Four here.

My Pokémon team is pretty well rounded. I could probably take all of the Sinnoh Gym Leaders. I'm not trying to be cocky, though.

Brendan, May, and I walked out of the ship and into the city of Driftveil. It was quite a sight, because it felt nothing like Hoenn. It was supposed to be winter here, and it was freezing! May and I were shivering, while Brendan kept moving.

"Oh my gosh! It's you!" a boy no taller than Brendan ran up to us. He was in black knickerbockers, and was wearing a red sweater. His black and yellow cap was backwards, to show off some of his dark hair. He looked very excited to see Brendan, despite him not knowing whom the fan was.

"You're Brendan Birch, one of the Champions of Hoenn! There are fans of you, even in Johto! I'm Ethan," Ethan said. Brendan grinned, obviously proud of the fact that he had fans from a region that was very far away. Suddenly, Brendan seemed like he was trying to remember something.

"Oh! You're the former Champion of Johto, Ethan Tanaka!" Brendan exclaimed, as May and I gasped. Ethan nodded, but looked shocked. Maybe he was just surprised that someone remembered his title. I certainly didn't.

"Yup, that's me. I can't wait to battle you guys in the World Tournament," Ethan said excitedly. I have honestly never seen someone be so excited to see us. I mean, aren't Champions and former Champions supposed to retain some sort of composure? I'm not trying to be mean to Ethan, but he seemed to be a little under his composure.

"Johto's definitely going to win, though!" A new voice said. I turned around, and another boy from Johto stood behind me. This one was wearing yellow shorts with a red and white sweater. However, he still had the same hat that Ethan did. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ethan scowling at the boy.

"I'm Gold, another former Champion of Johto. Johto's going to win, because we have Lyra! She's the current Champion of Johto, and she's strong!" Gold explained. I could see that he was very elated to see us.

"Oh, thank you, Gold. I didn't think I would hear you say that willingly!" a girl said, before another girl came in front of her.

"I'm Kris. I just want to be here to make more friends, and bring more honor to my region,"

"I'm Lyra. I want to try and win the tournament for my own achievement,"

"I think you mean that Unova will come out on top!" another girl came to see us. Yay! More people!

"I'm Hilda, the newest Champion of the Unova region. It's really cool to meet the big people from other regions!" she said, excitedly. I was beginning to wonder how all of the current Champions were all young adults, instead of mature men. All of us shook hands, and introduced ourselves.

"I'm Wally,"

"I'm Gold,"

"I'm Ethan,"

"I'm Brendan,"

"I'm May,"

"I'm Hilda,"

"They posted the battles outside the World Tournament Center earlier today. I'll show you who you're facing!" Hilda said, while running off south of the city. The other five of us ran after her, as I took in the paved roads, the giant factory, some trees, and the clear blue sky.

In less than two minutes, we were standing in front of the World Tournament Battle List. I got to see all of the battles that were supposed to take place later today.

Battle Tournament: Round 1

Brendan VS Lyra

Ethan VS Wally

May VS Kris

Gold VS Hilda

Red VS Hilbert

Leaf VS Lucas

Jared VS Roxanne

Dawn VS Leanne

Brock VS Falkner

Roark VS Chili

Misty VS Bugsy

Brawly VS Gardenia

Lenora VS Roxie

Lt. Surge VS Whitney

Wattson VS Maylene

Burgh VS Cheren

Erika VS Morty

Flannery VS Volkner

Elesa VS Iris

Janine VS Koga

Chuck VS Norman

Fantina VS Clay

Sabrina VS Jasmine

Winona VS Byron

Skyla VS Drayden

Blaine VS Pryce

Tate & Liza VS Candice

Brycen VS Cress

Drayden VS Marlon

Giovanni VS Hugh

Clair VS Juan

Crasher Wake VS Cilan

Marlon VS Lance

Steven VS Cynthia

Wallace VS Alder

Black VS Platinum

White VS Pearl

Diamond VS Emerald

Ruby VS Silver

Crystal VS Yellow

Blue VS Green

Will VS Lorelei

Bruno VS Agatha

Karen VS Sidney

Phoebe VS Aaron

Glacia VS Lucian

Drake VS Bertha

Flint VS Shauntal

Marshal VS Caitlin

Grimsley gets the bye

"Looks like I'm up against you, Ethan," I said to the Johto trainer. His smile extended a little wider, as if he was glad to be battling me.

"Brendan, it looks like your tournament reign is going to be short-lived. There's no way you can beat Lyra!" Gold said with a confident smirk. Lyra simply blushed.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve, so don't count me out yet!" Brendan grinned. He was prepared for the battle as well as the rest of us, so I don't know how he would lose on the first day. Then again, Johto's Champions were renowned as experienced Pokémon trainers, but then again, aren't all Champions like that?

"Does anyone know who Kris is?" May asked our group. Ethan nodded, and then showed us a picture of her on his PokéGear. She had blue hair, and was wearing a red shirt and yellow shorts. I grinned, at the reason why Ethan had a picture of one of the champions of Johto on his phone. I'll let your imagine run wild on that one, okay?

"Well, Gold, I'll see you at the battlefield," Hilda stated. Gold turned around and nodded. How come he had the respect for Unova, but when Brendan found out he was versing Lyra, he dissed him? I'm probably just being too judgmental.

"Wait, is that Ruby on the list, and Sapphire too?" Brendan asked May. She looked closely at the end, and she nodded. "They both grinned for a reason that only I knew.

Ruby and Sapphire were Brendan and May's cousins. They looked almost completely alike, however, but Ruby was more focused on Pokémon Contests.

"Hey, Silver's entered as well!"

"So is Black, and White!"

"Crystal's coming!"

"Yellow and Green are, as well!"

"Blue seems to look competitive,"

"Yay! Cousin Emerald's coming as well!"

"But who's Diamond, Platinum, and Pearl?"

"That would be the older cousins of us three," All six of us turned around to find three teenagers dressed in winter attire in front of us.

"I'm Dawn, this is Lucas, and that's Barry. Barry and I are former Champions of the Sinnoh region, while Lucas is the current Champion," Dawn introduced them. We all introduced ourselves as well.

"Hey, we're all former Champions and Champions! We should get to know each other better!" Hilda said. All of us looked at her, and then we all looked at each other.

"That's a good idea! Plus, we're going to be here for a long time, so we might as well get to know each other!" Dawn exclaimed. All nine of us nodded, when someone brought up something important.

"What about the Kanto Champions?"

"You mean us?" All nine of us turned to see Red, Leaf, and Blue in front of us. We all greeted them, and introduced ourselves. Again.

"Hey guys, have you noticed that all of us are practically young adults?" Leaf pointed out, which we all knew. Suddenly, something was heard over the loud speaker of the World Tournament Center.

"Attention all regions that are competing in the World Tournament! The first half of the battles will be done today, so all battles from Brendan VS Lyra to Elesa VS Iris please report to the World Tournament Center immediately!

"That's all of us,"

"Yup, Hilda. Now, guys, I think we're all cool with each other right now, so let's just give it our all to give a good show to the audience. Okay?" Brendan stated. All of us nodded. We all brought our hands to the center once we all formed a circle.

"On three, we yell Junior Champions! One! Two! Three!" Brendan said quickly.

"Junior Champions!" All of us shouted to the top of our lungs. All of us entered the World Tournament Center to find it sprawling with people. They were all awaiting the battles between the regions, to find out which one would truly rule all the other ones.

Brendan's POV

3:00 p.m.

World Tournament Center

Lyra and I looked at each other with pride and confidence. I figured that she would give me a good battle, because, hey, we were both Champions!

"Listen, Hoenn boy. You better give me a good battle, or I'll beat you up, later!" Lyra said, playfully. I smirked; I always bring my best in battle, even when it's casual.

"Right back at you,"

"Attention! The following four matches are supposed to take place right now! Brendan VS Lyra, Ethan VS Wally, May VS Kris, and Gold VS Hilda! All eight of the trainers called, please step into the arena!" the loudspeaker announced. The eight of us headed to the separate arenas with our opponents.

When I entered, the stadium was filled with people. They were all cheering, as if this was the most important moment of their life. Lyra got on one side of the stadium, while I stood on the other. Before the battle, our eyes met. Then, the real battle began.

Lyra's POV

3:10 P.M.

World Tournament Battlefield

"All right! Coroso, come on out!" I shouted as I threw Coroso's Poké Ball into the air. It landed on the battlefield, with a thud, releasing a Corsola from its possession.

"Oh, a Water and Rock dual-type! Well, I have one of my own! Go, Relic!" Brendan called out his Pokémon from its Poké Ball. The Pokémon released looked like a Water and Rock dual-type, just like Corsola.

"This Pokémon's Relicanth, the Longevity Pokémon. As always, ladies first. Make your move," Brendan explained to me, as he noticed my confused look. I had never even seen this Pokémon before, but I knew I had to think of a strategy in order to beat it.

"Coroso, try a super-effective Earth Power against that Relicanth!" I ordered my Corsola. Suddenly, the Coral Pokémon gathered its focus onto the ground beneath the Relicanth, where cracks began to appear.

"Corsola! Cor!" it cried out as rocks from below the Relicanth started to fly up. However, Brendan wasn't about to let the rocks hit his Pokémon.

"Relic, use Protect!" he commanded. His Relicanth's eyes glowed a hot pink, and suddenly, a light pink orb formed around the Longevity Pokémon. The rocks from Coroso's attack simply bounced off of the orb, where it disappeared the instant the attack stopped.

"Now, Relic, use your Rain Dance!" Brendan ordered, while pointing towards the sky. The Relicanth's eyes began to glow a light blue, and then black clouds started to form over the battlefield.

"Relicanth! Rel!" it cried out before the rain came pouring down. Why did Brendan do that? As Champion, he knows that rain will increase my moves as well!

"You wasted your turn, Brendan! Coroso, use a Scald attack!" I commanded my dual-type. It spewed boiling hot water out of its mouth. Because of the rain, the pressure of the water was nearly doubled, and it went quite fast towards the Relicanth. Things didn't look well for Brendan's Relicanth, but I saw him grin.

"Relic, dodge, and use Waterfall!" Brendan smirked. At striking speed, the Longevity Pokémon dodged the high-pressured Scald attack, and darted towards Coroso at blinding speed. As it got closer and closer to Coroso, it covered itself in dark blue water. Before I had a chance to react, Coroso was hit by the fast, yet powerful attack. It was sent spiraling back. Despite the powerful blow, Coroso was still holding on.

"Coroso, try a Rock Slide!" I called out to my Pokémon. It closed its eyes, and used its power to lift the rocks from the previous Earth Power. Then, when they were high enough, Coroso let go, sending the rocks plummeting down onto Relicanth. However, Brendan still smirked.

"Relic, dodge, and use Ice Beam on the rocks," he ordered calmly. Once again, the Longevity Pokémon dodged the attack at extraordinary speed, and then prepared for its attack.

Relicanth gathered its energy into a light blue ball. When it was complete, it released large beams of ice from it, which froze the rocks when they hit the ground. Coroso and I were dumbfounded; we can't hit the Relicanth, but why? As if he read my mind, Brendan answered my question.

"My Relicanth has the ability Swift Swim. This doubles its speed in the rain, causing it to be faster than anything that it's pitted against," Brendan explained to me, while still keeping his smirk. Just because I knew didn't mean that it helped me. Wait…there is one move, but it's rather risky. Well, I might as well try it, considering it might throw off his attacks as well.

"Coroso, stop that rain with a Sandstorm!" I grinned. Coroso started to dig deep under the battlefield, where it channeled its energy into changing the clouds into a brewing sandstorm. Brendan looked shocked, while I smirked. Now, the real battle began.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I forgot the disclaimer. Or did I? idk, I'm too lazy to check. Oh yeah, to determine the outcome of the battle, I flip a coin. Let's just say that some people got really lucky. Also, this is my first time writing as a Gym Leader. I have to imagine what goes on in there minds. And once again, sorry for taking SO long. On a happy note, this is the last day of fasting!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, and all that kind of stuff.

Rewards of Working

Wally's POV

4:30 P.M.

World Tournament Battlefield

"Ethan's Furret is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Wally's Gardevoir!" the referee announced. As Ethan returned his Furret, it was becoming tense, as this battle inched itself into ending. I was down to only Gardevoir, while Ethan was down to his last unrevealed Pokémon. However, as he got the Poké Ball from his pocket, I saw him smirk. I was becoming worried, but figured that I had to battle my best in order to win.

"Wrap this up, Donphan!" he called out as he threw the Poké Ball. When it hit the ground, it released the Armor Pokémon. I had never seen one up close! I didn't know what to do against it, but decided to use my normal strategy.

"Gardevoir, use a Calm Mind!" I ordered my Pokémon. Gardevoir sat down, and began to meditate, increasing its power. Despite this fact, Ethan decided to use this opportunity to attack.

"Donphan, use a Thunder Fang on it!" Ethan called out to the Ground-type. Gardevoir was still sitting down, focusing its power, while Donphan came charging. When it opened its mouth, I could see its teeth glow a neon yellow, signifying its electric charge. Before the Ground-type could reach Gardevoir though, it opened its now light blue eyes. This meant that it had gained more power!

"Gardevoir, quick! Hit it with an Energy Ball!" I called out. Gardevoir brought its hands together, and then opened them abruptly, revealing a light green energy orb. While the Donphan was charging, Gardevoir, with the push of its hands, sent the ball flying towards the opponent. As the attack made contact, sparkles of grass energy sprinkled the ground, as the Donphan was pushed back.

"You're good, Wally! Donphan, quick! Use a Head Smash attack!" Ethan said as he commanded his Pokémon. I sighed, wondering how I would stop the powerful attack.

_He's only using moves that require Donphan to charge at his opponents. If I can stop that, I'll be able to win this!_ Wally thought. He then imagined Gardevoir's moveset in his mind, and then grinned; he knew what to do. As the Donphan dashed towards Gardevoir, Wally simply said one command.

"Will-o-Wisp," the former sickly boy said. Gardevoir used its power to send a small bluish flame towards Donphan. The Ground-type charged into the small flame, and, as soon as it made contact, the flame erupted into a circular pattern, burning the Donphan in the process. Ethan gasped; Donphan was surrounded by fire, and the burn now crippled it! After this, however, Ethan regained his composure. He needed to do something, because he had been in situations like this before, when he was a Champion.

"Donphan, try a Rollout!" Ethan ordered. Donphan, now suffering because of its burn, weakly curled itself into a ball. Then, it propelled itself forward, mustering the last of its strength, as it went into full speed towards Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, finish this off with Psychic!" I ordered the Psychic-type. It focused intensely on the aura of the opposing Donphan. However, the Donphan was going quite fast, and I wasn't sure if I could outspeed its attack.

My worries were fully realized once I saw that Donphan managed to get a blow on Gardevoir. Gardevoir was sent flying towards the other side of the stadium, as it hit the ground with a thud. Smoke arose from where Gardevoir hit the ground. As the smoke cleared, Gardevoir looked dazed, and moments later, was knocked out.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Ethan's Donphan! This means that Ethan of New Bark Town is proceeding to the next round, where his six Pokémon will compete again!" the referee announced, while the crowd boomed with excitement. I felt tears at the corners of my eyes, but I blinked; real Trainers don't cry over a loss. I grinned at Ethan, who nodded. At least I know my father didn't see that. If he did, he would've…I'm sorry…I can't talk about that right now. What I need to focus on right now is the World Tournament.

"Thank you, Wally!" Ethan waved to me, while his Donphan nodded to Gardevoir. I nodded, as we both walked towards the exits of the arena, with the cheering of the crowd ringing in our ears.

May's POV

4:40 p.m.

World Tournament Battlefield

"Let's go, Sweet Ride!" I called out my Pelipper to the battlefield. The six-on-six battle between Kris and me was nearing its end, as I was down to Sweet Ride, and she was down to her last Pokémon as well. This was due to the draw between Blaziken and her Feraligatr.

"Come on out, Insomniac!" Kris said, throwing out a weird Poké Ball I had never seen before. It was green, with a yellow dot on the top of it. It had red stripes, below the yellow dot, and when it released the Pokémon, a flurry of hearts came after it. A Noctowl was revealed to be Kris' last Pokémon.

"We're so close, Sweet Ride! Use an Ice Beam!" I cheered my Pokémon. I felt that cheering helped them in battle, especially since my Pokémon and I are so close. My Pelipper produced a ball of ice energy, and released multiple bolts of ice from it. As it headed closer and closer towards Noctowl, Kris gave her command.

"Insomniac, send it right back with a Psychic!" she said, while pumping her fist in the air. The Flying-type closed its eyes for just a moment, and when they opened, they were blue. Noctowl started to control the Ice Beam, and redirected it towards Sweet Ride. As the Ice Beam was sent back, I thought quickly of what to do, and then I said a command.

"Suppress it with a Twister!" I ordered my Water/Flying dual-type. It flew towards the Ice Beam, and took a deep breath, expanding its mouth. Then, it released into a miniature twister, which protected Pelipper from the Ice Beam. This was because Pelipper used the wind to have it move off to the side.

"Sweet Ride, use Soak!" I said, while grinning. Kris is going to have no idea what I'm gonna do next! My Pelipper squirted a large volume of water at a high pressure towards the opponent. The Noctowl was shocked at the speed the water was going at, and took it right to the face. Kris was shocked, and wondered what the damage was; however, she looked surprised, as Noctowl didn't have a scratch.

"My Pokémon is so well trained, it doesn't take damage from other Champions' attacks! Insomniac, use Zen Headbutt!" the Johto Champion boasted before commanding her Flying-type. The Owl Pokémon gathered its telepathic power in its head, as it began to fly forward at speeds that I didn't think were possible from a Noctowl! However, I just stayed calm as I unleashed my next attack.

"Sweet Ride, use Shock Wave!" I commanded the Water Bird Pokémon. It gathered its electric power into a ball, and, with the smack of one of its wings, was sent flying towards the Noctowl. Even when it tried to dodge, the attack followed like a smart missile. Eventually, the wave of electricity made contact with the Pokémon, resulting in it falling to the ground. However, it still stood up.

"One attack won't bring us down! Insomniac, use a Hyper Voice!" Kris instructed. Little did she know of what had happened when it got hit with that blast of water. Kris' Noctowl unleashed cried out at a deafening pitch, and Sweet Ride was blown back a few feet. It looked like it was suffering, and I wanted to help it. However, I knew I had to win this battle in order _to_ help it. When the attack stopped, Sweet Ride flew up high.

"All right, Sweet Ride! Finish this with a Seed Bomb!" I directed. Sweet Ride spit out a barrage of seeds from its gaping mouth. As the Noctowl was pelted with the Grass-type attack, I could tell Kris noticed how serious the damage was, despite Noctowl having an "advantage,"

"What's going on?" she asked to no one in particular. However, I answered her anyways, because I knew she couldn't do a single thing about it.

"That was the effect of the attack that left your Noctowl without any damage. That was the move known as Soak. If it hits your opponent, the Pokémon's type changes into a Water-type. Since you can't switch out, you're stuck as a Water-type, and since I have the attacks Shock Wave and Seed Bomb, I dished out super-effective damage to your Noctowl. This is the end, Kris. Sweet Ride, finish this with a Hurricane!" I explained to the blue-haired Johto girl. Pelipper flew up high into the sky, near the ceiling of the arena. It gathered all of the wind, and turned it into a nasty tornado, while the Noctowl was stuck in the middle of it. It was battered and beaten by the raging winds, and when the attack ended, the former Normal/Flying dual-type was knocked out.

"Noctowl is unable to battle, so the winner of this round is May's Pelipper! This means that the winner of this battle is May of Littleroot Town!" the referee announced to the cheering crowd. They went crazy, and one little child waved a flag that had my head on it. I waved to the crowd, while blushing, embarrassed at the little child.

Before leaving, Kris and I walked to the center of the battlefield, where we shook each other's hands.

"Thank you for the battle, May,"

"Likewise, Kris," With that, the two of us made our leave from the battlefield.

Brendan's POV

4:41 P.M.

World Tournament Battlefield

"Slippy, use Leaf Blade on Meganium!" I ordered my Sceptile to attack. With its lightning-fast speed, it dashed towards the pink-petaled Pokémon, with its elongated leaves on its arms glowing a light green. However, Lyra wasn't about to give up a hit that easily.

"Flora, intercept it with Return!" Lyra commanded, pointing at me. I flashed her my signature smirk, while I watched the two Grass-type Pokémon run towards each other on the earthen battlefield. Meganium's feet were glowing white as it charged towards my Sceptile. However, at the exact center of the battlefield, both Pokémon unleashed their attacks on each other, causing devastating damage to both of the Grass-types. They were both covered in bruises and scratches, but they didn't give up; they wanted to win this for the approval of us, their trainers.

"Slippy, finish this off with your advantageous move, X-Scissor!" I cheered as my Sceptile got into its battle stance. The elongated leaves on its arms began to glow a dark greenish color, like on a Caterpie. It mustered enough of its remaining strength to charge at the Johto Grass-type at full speed. I glanced at Lyra, as she looked rather worried. However, this was only for a moment, as she gave a command.

"Flora, use Body Slam!" Lyra ordered her Pokémon. It, like Slippy, gathered enough of its strength to propel itself upward, over Sceptile. Things looked bleak for me as Slippy saw that the opponent was over him, which was a great spot to be for offensive tactics. However, I began to calculate the different strategies in my mind.

I do that, sometimes. Oh, you didn't know? How else do you think I would've caused a technicality that let May and me be Champions? Intelligence is important, my friend, and it can get your far in life. Anyways, back to the battle. As I closed my eyes and thought about it, a clear solution came to me. I took a deep breath, and went with my strategy.

"Slippy, use Quick Attack to get over Meganium!" I called out to my Hoenn-exclusive Pokémon. With a trail of white following it, Slippy rushed towards the side of the arena, and then used its speed to propel itself over the plummeting Meganium. The Johto Pokémon winced, and I knew my plan would go through smoothly. Now, Slippy was right above Meganium, and it bounced off of the other Grass-type, sending Meganium plunging into the ground faster, and more painfully. With its immobility, I decided to take the opportunity to attack.

"Slippy, we've got them right where we want them! Use X-Scissor, for the win!" I commanded, hoping that it would be my last command. My heart was racing at the thought of me winning in the first round of the tournament. With incredible speed, Slippy came down with its dark green leaves on its arms, and crossed them as soon was they made contact with Meganium. A big dent was left in the battlefield from where Meganium was, as it started to get up.

I was shocked as I saw it standing up. It was wobbling from side to side, and I figured I'd need to give it one more command. However, just as I was about to tell Slippy to use Quick Attack, Meganium fell over on its right side, and was knocked out.

"Meganium is unable to battle! That means that Sceptile wins! Therefore, Brendan of Littleroot Town is the winner of this battle!" the referee gave his final call. I looked at the opposite side to see Lyra. Her face looked dejected for a moment, but then changed into the confident face she had before the match. We nodded at each other, and then left the arena.

Flannery's POV

4:45 P.M.

World Tournament Center Lobby

Aww yeah! I won my battle for the first round! That Volkner put up a good fight, but I guess that goes to show you, fire is the best! I couldn't have done it without my Pokémon, though. I love all of them; they're cute and powerful, too!

As I walked around, I noticed that Brendan, May, and Wally had returned from their battles. Some of the Johto people came back as well, but I decided to check on my personal pals. I mean, if it wasn't for May, I would not have been able to find my own style in battling, and without Brendan, I would have never been able to look the part of Gym Leader! Oops, did I just say that? Please don't tell Brendan that I told his secret of having a top-notch fashion sense…

I walked towards them, with a smile on my face. They all looked pretty eccentric, probably still pumped from having intense battles with League members from other regions.

"How'd you guys do?" I asked the three of them. Brendan answered first with a smirk on his face.

"Slippy finished the entire thing up for me," May simply rolled her eyes, while Brendan playfully pretended to be cocky.

"Well, my battle depended on my Pelipper. It won because of its Hurricane attack. I guess I owe Winona, she's been helping me train with it," May told the rest of us as she gave a quick glance to the Flying-type Gym Leader.

"I…um…lost in the first round. It was close…but Gardevoir couldn't handle the Rollout Ethan's Donphan gave…" Wally said dejectedly. I gasped, but then covered my mouth; I wouldn't want to make the poor kid feel any more upset!

"Aww, it's okay, Wally. Maybe you can get Ethan's number, and put it on your PokéNav! I heard that the latest update allowed inter-device communication," Brendan said sympathetically. Brendan was so caring sometimes. It was really cool how he wanted to cheer Wally up. Suddenly, I remembered something I had to tell Brendan!

"Oh, Brendan! Your battle ended up being the last battle to finish for the first half! The results are already posted, so I'll show you who ended up winning their first matches!" I interjected between Brendan cheering Wally up. I felt a little bad for that, but I dragged all three of them with me. In a matter of minutes, all four of us saw the list.

World Tournament Round 1 Results

Brendan VS Lyra

Winner: Brendan

Ethan VS Wally

Winner: Ethan

May VS Kris

Winner: May

Gold VS Hilda

Winner: Hilda

Red VS Hilbert

Winner: Red

Leaf VS Lucas

Winner: Lucas

Jared VS Roxanne

Winner: Jared

Dawn VS Leanne

Winner: Leanne

Brock VS Falkner

Winner: Falkner

Roark VS Chili

Winner: Chili

Misty VS Bugsy

Winner: Misty

Brawly VS Gardenia

Winner: Brawly

Lenora VS Roxie

Winner: Roxie

Lt. Surge VS Whitney

Winner: Lt. Surge

Wattson VS Maylene

Winner: Tie

Burgh VS Cheren

Winner: Cheren

Erika VS Morty

Winner: Morty

Flannery VS Volkner

Winner: Flannery

Elesa VS Iris

Winner: Iris

Janine VS Koga

Chuck VS Norman

Fantina VS Clay

Sabrina VS Jasmine

Winona VS Byron

Skyla VS Drayden

Blaine VS Pryce

Tate & Liza VS Candice

Brycen VS Cress

Lance VS Marlon

Giovanni VS Hugh

Clair VS Juan

Crasher Wake VS Cilan

Steven VS Cynthia

Wallace VS Alder

Black VS Platinum

White VS Pearl

Diamond VS Emerald

Ruby VS Silver

Crystal VS Yellow

Blue VS Green

Will VS Lorelei

Bruno VS Agatha

Karen VS Sidney

Phoebe VS Aaron

Glacia VS Lucian

Drake VS Bertha

Flint VS Shauntal

Marshal VS Caitlin

Grimsley VS Nelly

Wally winced when we read off his match. I didn't understand why it was bothering him so much, though. Normally, Wally wasn't like this. He was always eccentric and upbeat, but lately, he's been in a funk. I'll ask him about it later. Wait…who's Nelly? I distinctly remember Grimsley getting the bye from yesterday…

"Hey, do you guys know who Nelly is?" I asked the young Champions and their friend. Brendan and May shook their heads, while Wally simply shrugged.

"Who knows? She might just be a worthy competitor…" an unknown voice I heard said. I saw Brendan, May and Wally search around to, so I know I'm not imagining things. However, when I looked around, no one looked like they had said a word to me. I decided to put it out of my mind. Besides, tomorrow, I have to cheer for my friends in the second half of the first round.


	7. Chapter 7

Defeat, Disappointment, and Displeasure

Hilbert's POV

4:21 P.M.

World Tournament Center Lobby

My defeat was entirely not my fault. I was paired up with Red of Kanto! Does anyone know how strong that guy is? His Pokémon were miles better than mine! It was completely unfair how I was paired up with one of the strongest Pokémon Trainers in the world!

Oh, all right. It was my fault, too. I got too cocky, and overconfident, so I charged into battle without thinking first. It was pure idiocy of me, especially considering the fact that I was paired up against Red. I'm still upset about the loss, though.

I sat down on the black recliner in the lobby. Over fifty people were in the lobby, and I felt crowded, to say the least. However, at the moment, my thoughts were at how I should've prepared for the battle more. As I closed my eyes, I tried to remember the battle as clearly as possible…

-Flashback-

"All right, Saur! Use Sleep Powder!" Red called out to the Grass-type Pokémon Venusaur. It nodded, and with its power, it created a bulge in its flower. As the bulge grew, Seesaw, my Sawsbuck, watched in anticipation. As the bulge burst, green spores were released into the air, surrounding the battlefield. Seesaw was quickly affected by the sleep spores, as its eyes slowly closed. I could hear it snoring, as I began to panic.

"Come on, Seesaw! Wake up!" I yelled at my Pokémon, but it was no use. It was soundly asleep, and I decided to switch out my Pokémon. After all, substitutions were allowed in this battle. I grabbed Seesaw's Poké Ball, and directed the red laser towards the Season Pokémon. It was enveloped in the scarlet light, and returned itself to the ball.

"I know you can do this, Dino!" I threw my Krookodile's Poké Ball out, and it released the Ground/Dark dual-type. It brandished its claws, before taking on the position to attack the opposing Venusaur.

"Saur, use Leaf Storm!" Red ordered his Grass-type. Venusaur looked on towards Krookodile, as if targeting its weak point. Then, it released a flurry of sharp leaves towards the Intimidation Pokémon. However, I was not going to let it hit my Pokémon that easily.

"Dino, use Snarl!" I cried out in desperation. Dino cried out a bloodcurdling scream, which had the crowd holding their ears. A pulse of dark energy erupted from its mouth towards the Leaf Storm, and the two attacks collided. Black smoke gushed from the collision, surrounding the battlefield. I took this as a window of opportunity.

"Dino, quick! Foul Play!" I commanded the Intimidation Pokémon. In the smoke, the two Pokémon found each other. Krookodile pointed to something, and Venusaur looked that way. When it turned its head back to face my Pokémon, it was met with a tackle to the face! It was an effective blow, as Venusaur was thrown back.

-Flashback End-

I opened my eyes to see a girl in front of me. As soon as I saw the short-shorts, I knew who it was, and turned my head away from her. She was obviously expecting a different response, and, for my reward, I got a kick to the shin. Damn, that girl can kick hard!

I grabbed my shin in pain, as I looked up to meet the eyes of my rival, and current Champion, Hilda.

"What was that for? Can't you see I'm annoyed enough?" I scoffed at her, but with my tone of voice, it sounds sadder then threatening. To make matters worse, she decides to pity me and sit down next to me.

"I don't want your pity. Go away, and mock me while talking to your friends at the Pokémon League, Hilda," I sneered, turning away from the brunette. She simply giggled.

"You're funny when you're angry," I heard her say. I instantaneously turn around and give her the scariest death glare I can give to her. She just giggles more.

"Why are you so upset? It's just a match, and you were paired up against Red! Arceus knows how I could never have been able to beat the boy," Hilda tried to cheer me up. I didn't want to be cheered up; I wanted to sit around and mope. However, Miss White was not going to have any of that.

"Okay, you of all people should know that I can handle the silent treatment. Just talk, to save your time, okay?" Hilda said, a bit cross now. I gave up, and then I turned around to talk to the girl.

"I'm upset for losing, because, like in every battle, there was a way to win. Unfortunately in this one, I could not find that way, so I lost. I only blame myself, because my Pokémon were only following my orders," I say to her. She nods in understanding, as if she was a psychologist. Then, she leans in closer to my face.

"You don't have to blame yourself," she says, still close to my face. I ponder this thought for a moment before responding.

"I do,"

"No, you don't. After every time we battled, and I won, you were never this way. Now, you look like you would kill yourself after any battle where you lost,"

"I'm taking defeat more seriously. That's all it is,"

"Really? Is that it? Then, how come your mom showed me a suicide note you wrote a month ago? Why are you so upset?" Hilda tells me this with the utmost sincerity. Yesterday, I would've thought she was playing with my emotions. However, I thought I would vent out my feelings to anyone, even her.

"You want the truth, Hilda? My girlfriend, Susan, broke up with me a month ago. She was my world, and then she told me that she was seeing someone else. Do you know how much that hurts? She went to see someone else because I was not good enough for her. However, she couldn't bring herself to tell me, for some reason. My guess? She thought I was too weak to handle it. I decided to become stronger. I trained myself and my Pokémon to be the very best. Finally, I challenged the League. My final battle was with you. There was the last rule that broke me to pieces. The rule stated that the Pokémon that uses Destiny Bond wins the battle if it was the last Pokémon. That gave you the win. I was crushed; I was not strong enough to defeat you. I wasn't strong enough to win my former girlfriend back, who I discovered was sitting in the audience. Later, I heard her talking about how weak and stupid I was. I took it out on myself. I began cutting, and became depressed. I thought life didn't need me in its way, anymore. My chance at the World Tournament would be my chance to redeem myself. That's what I thought, anyway. However, life wouldn't be nice to me, and, so I got paired up with Red. You know the rest, Hilda. There. That's all of my emotions poured out to you. Okay?" I explained to my current-psychologist Hilda. She looked shocked after the explanation. She held my hand, which I took comfort in. Tears began to fall from my face, but I blinked in order to hold them in. I lower my cap to hide them. Strong people don't cry.

"Hilbert, Susan is an idiot, and a fat cow, if she thinks that you're stupid. She doesn't deserve you. You're smart, cool, funny, and amazing. Plus, you don't need a girl to help you up. You've got friends, but you just brush them off. Just give them a chance," Hilda replies to my venting. I raise my cap to see her smiling. I thought I almost heard her say "to me," after she compliments me. For some reason, I smile, too, for the first moment in a long time. Suddenly, her face inches closer to me, and we're only a few centimeters apart. Finally, I break the distance, and kiss her on the lips, as she accepts it. My face flushes; it was my first kiss since Susan broke up with me, and I'm certain that I did a bad job. However, as she breaks the kiss, her face lights up, so I know I did okay. She hugs me, and for the first time, I hug back.

Leanne's POV

5:00 P.M.

World Tournament Center Lobby

Yes! I did it! I managed to beat one of the former Champions to get through to the second round! That's one more thing to cross off my bucket list! It was really hard to beat her, though, I expected nothing less from a Champion.

"Good job, Luneth! Your hard work gave us the win!" I complimented my Pokémon as its face lit up. It was clearly enjoying all the attention I was giving it. The last battle between it and Dawn's Rapidash was still fresh in my mind.

-Flashback-

"Rapid, use Wild Charge!" Dawn commanded her Fire-type. The Fire Horse Pokémon gathered its electric energy, and surrounded itself with it. Then, it charged at my Chandelure, who was looking confident.

"Luneth, stop it in its tracks with a Psychic attack!" I ordered the Luring Pokémon. It closed its eyes, and focused its psychic energy on the Rapidash. The Fire-type was outlined with blue psychic energy, which was the same color as my Fire/Ghost dual-type's eyes. With a simply movement, Rapidash was thrown into the ground, creating a dent in the battlefield. When the dust cleared, Rapidash was shown to still be conscious. It got up with a pained expression.

"Rapid, use Flamethrower!" Dawn commanded, pointing at Luneth. Her Rapidash stood on her hind legs, and neighed, before landing. Then, it spewed out powerful flames from its mouth, where they were targeted at Luneth. They looked very powerful, and I had to think quickly! My Chandelure was already tired from taking out another one of her Pokémon!

"Come on, Luneth, use Dark Pulse!" I commanded, praying that my strategy would work. Luneth gathered dark energy, and blasted it in a dark purple chain towards my opponent's Rapidash. The Flamethrower and the Dark Pulse collided, causing black smoke to erupt in the middle of the battlefield. I waited in anticipation for the result of the collision. As the smoke cleared, I could see both Pokémon still standing. Rapid and Luneth had a stare down, waiting for the other to fall. Finally, Rapid looked as if it was shocked, and then fell, knocked out on the battlefield. Dawn looked shocked, while I grinned a wide smile. The referee nodded, and then proceeded to make the final call.

"Rapidash is unable to battle! The victor is Chandelure! The winner of this battle is Leanne of Aspertia City, therefore moving her to the second round!" the referee called. The crowd cheered, and pumped their fists. Dawn looked at me with sadness, but then she nodded with a smile. Then, she waved, and I returned with the smile.

-Flashback End-

As I opened my eyes, I saw Jared standing in front of me with a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes at his arrogance; I'm surprised he won with an attitude like that.

"I thought I smelled cocky," I say to his face. He simply chuckles, while I cross my arms.

"Hey, I have every right to be cocky. I totally owned that Gym Leader," Jared replies with a smirk. He sits next to me. I swear he does this just to annoy me.

"Aww, come on, Leanne. You know you love me…" Jared whispers into my ear. To this, I crushed his toe with my heel. His expression is pained, and then he gasps with discomfort. He lifted his foot, and then began rubbing his foot. I smirked; he decided to leave then.

Ah, it was so much quieter. I decided to wrap my arms behind my head, and put my feet on the table in front of me. Then, I simply relaxed.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: OMG, another long time without writing. I swear, I'm the laziest person EVAR. School's been a big problem. Oh yeah, to the guy that said Brendan has a hat, I always believe that Ruby has a hat, and Brendan doesn't. Otherwise, they'd look like twins.

Also, a new couple will be introduced this chapter! It might be shocking!

Siblings & Secrets

Dia's POV

6:21 P.M.

World Tournament Center Lobby (Day 2 of the Tournament)

Wow, the cookies here are so good! I wish I could get the recipe! I probably shouldn't though, because Pearl is always telling me to lose some pounds…

Oh, I'm Diamond, Dia for short. I'm not that lazy, though sports are not my forte. My Pokémon are the most important things to me, though. Well, anyways, as I stood next to the cookie jar in the lobby, Pearl came to me. The pitter-patter of his footsteps on the tiled floor was quite recognizable; it might be creepy to you, but when you travel with someone for a long time, you begin to notice a lot of things about them.

"Dia, can you please stop eating the cookies?"

"I can't! They're just so good!"

"Dia, you are already the last person to get up in the morning, between Platinum, you, and me."

"So? I'm not slow, it's just that you two are too fast!" Pearl sighed. He decided to give up trying to change me. Then, he looked like he just remembered something and came close to my ear.

"You're supposed to face off against Emerald. Don't underestimate him; just because he's younger than you, doesn't mean that he's inexperienced."

"I've gotten this speech from you every time before a battle, Pearl. Please, just give me a break!"

"Diamond, you need to win this for Sinnoh! Plus, you wouldn't want Lucas to lose against someone else, right? You have to get rid of the competition,"

"I know," Then, he left. I let out a sigh of relief; sometimes Pearl was a little worrisome, sometimes, and I wish he'd just relax.

Ruby's POV

6:30 P.M.

World Tournament Center Lobby

"Ugh, I can't believe they did that with the place!" I said to Sapphire, my long-time best friend, as I walked within the lobby. She simply shook her head about my comments about the appearance of the lobby. How could she?! The tiles didn't match the ceiling, and the walls were too deep for the red streaks! You know, sometimes I wish I were in charge of the appearance of the world. Then, I would definitely make it better.

"Let it go, Ruby. Not everyone has the unique decorating sense as you," she commented on my rambling. I blushed; I loved compliments like that from Sapphire.

"Thanks, Sapph. You know, I'm supposed to be against Silver, that guy that we saw at the Battle Frontier. He's more experienced than I am; I'm not sure if my techniques will work against him," I explained to the wild girl. She stopped, and put a finger on her chin.

"Ruby, you have to stop selling yourself short. Remember, you're more powerful than you make yourself out to be. You can win; you just need to come up with a strategy," Sapphire said to me. I nodded, thinking about her advice. What would be a good strategy for my Pokémon? I guess Mimi could use Water Pulse to try and confuse the other Pokémon, and then use Ice Beam to try and freeze them. Wow, this strategy thing is cool!

"Sapph, what about you? Who are you against?" I suddenly asked my best friend. Once again, she began thinking about it with a finger on her chin.

"I don't know. I think I might have gotten the bye, since I don't remember being on the list," Sapphire told me. I thought about it, but then I put into the back of my mind. The receptionist would tell us, right? Right.

"ATTENTION: Ruby, Silver, Diamond, and Emerald, please come to the arena for your matches! I repeat, Ruby, Silver, Diamond, and Emerald, please come to the arena for your matches! Ruby and Silver, report to Arena 1. Diamond and Emerald, report to Arena 2." the PA boomed. I guess I hadn't had time for the question, but I figured Sapphire would ask anyway. I began to walk on the tiled floor towards the door to Arena 1. Silver would be waiting, with his Pokémon. My nerves started tensing up again, but one glance at Sapphire changed that.

The spotlights flashed on, as I walked down to the arena, with Silver waiting at the other side. He had a confident smirk plastered on his face, while I just sat there expressionless. I can't let my emotions get to me right now. It was time to battle.

Silver's POV

6:40 P.M.

World Tournament Arena

"Go, Kingdra!" I called out the Water/Dragon dual type. It floated above the battlefield, and its eyes told me that it was ready to take on anything that Ruby had. I felt proud of it; not once before did Kingdra ever look this fierce.

Ruby grabbed a Poké Ball from his belt, and threw it at a parabolic angle. It landed on the ground, releasing a Swampert that looked ready to battle as well. Ruby almost looked relieved at this sight, and a grin took on his face.

"Kingdra, use DragonBreath!" I commanded my Pokémon. It released a ray of purple draconic energy, fired directly at the Swampert. Ruby took notice of this, and commanded an attack.

"Zuzu, use Ice Beam!" The Master Coordinator commanded the Swampert. Zuzu fired off a ray of ice, countering the DragonBreath attack released earlier. The resulting explosion of the two beams connecting caused black smoke to fill the air, as if a Haze attack was used. I took this time to attack.

"Kingdra, use Dragon Pulse!" I ordered the Dragon-type. It gathered draconic energy, forming a large purple ball. Then, it let out its cry before throwing the ball towards Ruby's Swampert. The area in the vicinity of the Dragon Pulse was cleared of any black smoke, causing the Swampert to view the attack. Ruby began to panic, before calling out an attack.

"Zuzu, render the Pulse useless with a Surf attack!" The Swampert slammed the ground with its hands, causing a high wave of water to form. It jumped onto the top of the wave, which absorbed the Dragon Pulse. The Dragon Pulse exploded, but in a closed area, rendering most of the damage minimal. Then, the wave came crashing down on Kingdra, who was hit directly by the attack. A few people in the audience also got splashed, which I think was hilarious at the time.

"Nice one, Zuzu!" Ruby complimented his Pokémon, by giving it thumbs up. It beamed in happiness as a result, while Kingdra began to get up.

"Kingdra, use Hydro Pump, and then use Ice Beam!" I ordered the Water/Dragon dual type. Kingdra released a ray of high-pressured water aimed directly at the Swampert. Then, it released an Ice Beam attack, surrounding it with an ice eccentricity. Ruby immediately took notice of this before firing back an attack.

"Zuzu, use Protect!" Ruby ordered the Water/Ground dual-type. The Swampert put its hands out at its side, forming a blue, impenetrable orb around it. The Hydro Pump/Ice Beam combo attack was negated, simply sending it to the sides of the opposing Pokémon.

"Now, Zuzu, use Attract!" Ruby commanded his Pokémon, with a smirk. The Swampert gave off a seductive purr, drawing in my Kingdra. As I noticed my Pokémon floating closer and closer, I saw small pink hearts in her eyes, meaning complete infatuation.

"Come on, Kingdra! Use Waterfall!" I tried to command my Kingdra. It showed no signs of listening, and was immobilized by its attraction to Ruby's Swampert. I bit my bottom lip in fear of what was going to happen next. Ruby still kept his smirk, before ordering his Swampert.

"Zuzu, finish this off with a Hammer Arm!" Ruby ordered, pointing at Kingdra. The Swampert propelled itself into the air, as I watched helplessly. It's arms became a radiant white, symbolizing power. Ruby smiled, before Swampert came down onto Kingdra, slamming its arms down on the Water/Dragon dual type, landing on top of it with the Hammer Arm attack, causing the dust from the battlefield to rise.

When the smoke cleared, the Swampert got off of the flattened Kingdra. As it got off, I saw the Kingdra pushed deep in the ground, knocked out from the powerful attack. I crossed my arms in annoyance, while I saw Ruby pumping his fists in excitement.

"Kingdra is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Zuzu!" the referee called, causing the crowds to cheer rampantly. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity; they weren't going to be cheering when Ruby lost.

"Kingdra, return." I returned the Dragon Pokémon to its Poké Ball, without saying any words of encouragement. Why should I? That battle was with too many mistakes, costing me the win. I took out another Poké Ball from my belt, clearly ready to take down my opponent.

"Let's go, Weavile!" I said fiercely, throwing the Poké Ball into the air, causing it to curve before hitting the ground, releasing the creature. My Weavile emerged from the ball, brandishing its claws in anticipation for battle. I smirked, while Ruby looked on confidently.

"Weavile, jump up, and slam your fists into the ground, by using Ice Punch!" I commanded. The Sharp Claw Pokémon leaped into the air elegantly, doing a back-flip midair, before slamming its white claws into the battlefield below. This action encased the entire battleground in ice. Zuzu fell, slipping on his legs, while Ruby looked worried. I smiled at this, knowing his confidence was shaking.

"Zuzu, use Yawn!" Ruby commanded. The Swampert inhaled a large amount of air, before exhaling, sending a drowsy feeling across the entire arena. I heard Weavile pat his mouth, signifying that he was affected. I grit my teeth in annoyance; Ruby was stronger than I thought.

"Weavile, quick! Use Toxic before you fall asleep!" I said quickly, ordering the Ice-type to attack. Weavile formed a small ball of poisonous energy within his claws, before condensing it with his hands. Then, he pulled back, and threw the ball at the Swampert. Zuzu tried to dodge, but the ice made him slip again. The ball of poison made direct contact, causing the Mud Fish Pokémon to be badly poisoned.

"Zuzu!" Ruby called out, with his arm extended as if to automatically try to help. I knew that I had the battle in the palm of my hand, if Ruby decided to keep Swampert in. Shockingly, he did. He retracted his arm, before taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he had a look of determination on them.

"Zuzu, use Facade!" Ruby commanded, while my mouth gaped, knowing the effects under status ailments. I gasped, as the Swampert charged into my Weavile, with white energy surrounding it. It was a devastating hit, as Weavile was pushed back into the ground. Miraculously, however, it still stood up.

Suddenly, after the white energy left, light purple energy covered the Swampert, as gasps of pain from it were heard. I smirked at this, knowing that was the poison taking its toll on the Mud Fish Pokémon. When it fell to the ground, I crossed my arms in victory. Ruby looked shocked, closing his eyes before waiting for the referee's call.

"Swampert is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Weavile!" The referee announced, sending waves of cheer across the battlefield. My signature smirk played out across my lips, as I awaited Ruby's next move.

Pearl's POV

7:45 P.M.

World Tournament Arena

"C'mon, Nancy! Use Scald!" White commanded the Alomomola. The Pokémon spewed out boiling hot water from its mouth, attempting to hit Rayler with it, but to no avail. I chuckled slightly, noticing White's inexperience to battling. The score was 3-1, with me in the lead. Rayler quickly dodged the onslaught of the boiling water, causing annoyance to be expressed on White's face.

"Rayler, use Thunder Fang!" I commanded fiercely, and my Luxray sprung into action. Electric energy was concentrating into its fangs, as it dashed towards the Alomomola at an amazing speed. It was too fast for White to respond, as Rayler brought down its fangs onto the Alomomola, shocking it for super-effective damage. When Rayler let go, the Alomomola was fried, falling to the ground almost as elegantly as it was called into battle. I smirked, knowing I had won the battle.

"Alomomola is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Rayler, meaning the victory of this battle goes to Pearl!" The referee announced, causing roars of cheers to be heard around the stadium. I leaned my head back, enjoying the victory, not paying attention to White's look of sadness. However, that look was soon replaced by one of determination to win "next time."

Ethan's POV

8:30 P.M.

World Tournament Center Lobby

I was walking around the center to see everyone conversing. They were talking as if they all knew each other, which I didn't doubt for a second. Anyways, I walked down the tiled floors, to see Wally sulking. I felt somewhat guilty, knowing that I had beaten him in a battle, but somehow, I could tell that this was about something else. Nonetheless, I walked over to him.

"Hey, Wally…are you okay?" I asked as politely as I could, trying to sound not too formal but not too informal. He turned towards me, with his eyes red, meaning that he had been crying. Wally wiped his eyes with his sleeve, before putting a smile on his face.

"O-Oh…I'm f-fine…" Wally said in a hushed tone. His voice cracked near the end of those three words. I didn't know what I was doing, but I hugged him, trying to make him feel protected. Then, when I let go, I said four words.

"I know you're not."

When I finished the sentence, he cried into my shoulder, while I pat his back comfortingly. Only one thing was on my mind; get Wally to stop being depressed. After he finished crying, he raised his head, and looked me in the eye.

"My d-dad…he h-hits me when I lose b-battles…" Wally stuttered, causing me to go wide-eyed with worry, and hurt. I held him close, wanting to protect him. I never knew that about him! Wally always seemed so cheerful, and happy…

"Wally, you need to get out of there as soon as possible."

"But where can I go?"

"You can come with me, to Johto."

"But I can't."

"Why not?"

"I..like you…" Wally said the last sentence slowly, and closed his eyes, as if I might try to hit him. Instead, I hugged him tighter, realizing that he was the one person who believed in me. Something even scarier? I realized that I actually reciprocated. I leaned down, and kissed his lips delicately, as if I held a fine piece of china.

"I like you, too."

Red's POV

12:30 A.M.

World Tournament Center Lobby

I yawned, knowing it was late. However, the tournament required that everyone had to stay, considering the last few matches were being finished off, and scored. I found myself surprised at how tired I was; on Mt. Silver, I always had a lot of energy. I guess it's because I'm facing off against stronger opponents. Yeah, that must be it.

Eventually, a man in a red cap came to the electronic board, and updated the results. When he left, Leaf and I observed the results. I had won my battle, but she had, unfortunately, lost hers.

World Tournament Round 1 Results

Brendan VS Lyra

Winner: Brendan

Ethan VS Wally

Winner: Ethan

May VS Kris

Winner: May

Gold VS Hilda

Winner: Hilda

Red VS Hilbert

Winner: Red

Leaf VS Lucas

Winner: Lucas

Jared VS Roxanne

Winner: Jared

Dawn VS Leanne

Winner: Leanne

Brock VS Falkner

Winner: Falkner

Roark VS Chili

Winner: Chili

Misty VS Bugsy

Winner: Misty

Brawly VS Gardenia

Winner: Brawly

Lenora VS Roxie

Winner: Roxie

Lt. Surge VS Whitney

Winner: Lt. Surge

Wattson VS Maylene

Winner: Tie

Burgh VS Cheren

Winner: Cheren

Erika VS Morty

Winner: Morty

Flannery VS Volkner

Winner: Flannery

Elesa VS Iris

Winner: Iris

Janine VS Koga

Winner: Janine

Chuck VS Norman

Winner: Norman

Fantina VS Clay

Winner: Fantina

Sabrina VS Jasmine

Winner: Jasmine

Winona VS Byron

Winner: Winona

Skyla VS Drayden

Winner: Skyla

Blaine VS Pryce

Winner: Pryce

Tate & Liza VS Candice

Winner: Tate & Liza

Brycen VS Cress

Winner: Brycen

Lance VS Marlon

Winner: Lance

Giovanni VS Hugh

Winner: Hugh

Clair VS Juan

Winner: Juan

Crasher Wake VS Cilan

Winner: Crasher Wake

Steven VS Cynthia

Winner: Steven

Wallace VS Alder

Winner: Wallace

Black VS Platinum

Winner: Platinum

White VS Pearl

Winner: Pearl

Diamond VS Emerald

Winner: Diamond

Ruby VS Silver

Winner: Ruby

Crystal VS Yellow

Winner: Yellow

Blue VS Green

Winner: Blue

Will VS Lorelei

Winner: Lorelei

Bruno VS Agatha

Winner: Agatha

Karen VS Sidney

Winner: Sidney

Phoebe VS Aaron

Winner: Phoebe

Glacia VS Lucian

Winner: Glacia

Drake VS Bertha

Winner: Drake

Flint VS Shauntal

Winner: Flint

Marshal VS Caitlin

Winner: Caitlin

Grimsley VS Nelly

Winner: Nelly

Sapphire gets the bye

"According to this, a lot of people from Kanto got to the 2nd Round. That's good. Also, Red, it doesn't matter that I lost; I had a lot of fun when battling Lucas. The kid's a good Champion, and really knows different strategies. I was simply overwhelmed." Leaf explained, while I nodded my head. I wouldn't try to get revenge for her, per say, but I had the mindset that I had to beat Lucas, not just to win the tourney, but to avenge Leaf. She probably would not have liked the thought, so I kept it to myself. Hey, it's not lying if you don't say it.

"I'll just do my best."

"That's the Red I like." She said, wrapping her arms around me in a hug, before pecking me on my cheek lightly. Leaf winked after this, before leaving the center along with the crowd of people to go back to where we were staying.

When she had left, I took out my special video communicator watch, and turned on the switch. I rolled my eyes; I had a total of ten messages. However, in an effort to save time, I only put on the last one.

"Agent R, it is imperative that you get through to the third round as quickly as possible. Joining you will be Agent Obsidian. Agent Obsidian has singlehandedly cut off Lacunosa Town from any contact in Unova whatsoever, trapping the Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia, within its borders. Once you get to the third round, I will instruct you two from there." The big boss said on the video communicator. I nodded, even though I knew that it was only a recording. I understood my mission; simply get to the third round by any means necessary.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice behind me startled me. I turned around, Poké Ball in hand, to see Agent Obsidian laughing at how she scared me. I rolled my eyes, before crossing my arms.

"I figured you'd be here. You're always the one who arrives as quick as possible."

"It's a shame that statement cannot be said for you."

"You already arrived here before, didn't you?"

"Of course. I already got past the first round way before you did."

"Was that comment at the end really necessary?"

"Why, yes, it was. It's not everyday that you can upstage the 'greatest Trainer in the world.'"

"That title was lost in the snow when I left Mt. Silver."

"Then, why did you leave? Oh, that's right. You left because that little urchin Leaf made you fall in love with her!"

"You're so lucky I have tolerance for many things. Otherwise, your head would be off in a matter of seconds. Anyways, I heard about your victory in Lacunosa Town. Nice work."

"Oh, thank you. It was nothing compared to your work in Lavender Town, though. I never thought you would've had it in you to burn Lavender Town all the way to the ground."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Likewise."

"The second round starts tomorrow, you know. Both of us need to rest."

"Yet both of us realize that we won't go to sleep."

"You seem to know every move I make."

"I don't know that. You're just playing into whatever I'm going to do next."

"Amazing how psychologically ill you can make a person in just a few minutes."

"It's also amazing how you monstrous you can be in battle when you want to be. Yet, you will never show that side of you."

"Leaf wouldn't-"

"Ah yes, Leaf, the person whose keeping you from being the strongest that you can ever be!"

"Don't you talk that way about her."

"Why not? That's all she's doing. I saw your battle. I saw you struggle; the _real _Red would not have been so fruitless. The real you would've destroyed that Trainer, making him beg for mercy."

"That monstrous side of me is only to be used for certain purposes. This tournament is not one of them."

"Not until the third round."

"Don't think you can make me go that way just by winning a few rounds."

"That's where you're wrong, Red."

"Oh?"

"When Boss is finished with his plans in the third round, everything will be ours. Not even the Champions will be able to stand, not against you, that is."

"What about Leaf?"

"She's welcome to come; however, I doubt she will after she sees what a monster you are. Moving on from that, however, how is your device coming along?"

"It's going pretty well. I really excelled in progress on the way to here. However, Leaf got suspicious."

"Don't you think I realized that? Why else do you think I would've sent an underwater vessel filled with Team Atmosphere grunts to bomb the ship?"

"So you thought nearly killing her was a better answer."

"If she had died, there would be no tourney then. I knew she was suspicious, but I didn't know she was close to the hull. I apologize for that inconvenience."

"My girlfriend's safety is an _inconvenience?_ You're lucky I'm accepting your apology."

"I knew you would've accepted it either way."

"You seem to know exactly what I'm going to do."

"Haven't we gone over this already?"

"You're right. We'll continue this later, Obsidian."

"Likewise, Agent R."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Guess who's updating more frequently because the weekend's almost here? If you guessed me, then you would be correct!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, nor am I affiliated with anything. I'm just a guy sitting here writing stories. :P

First Victories, Second Rounds

Jared's POV

2:30 P.M.

World Tournament Center Lobby

Ah, the second round. It felt amazing knowing that I beat Roxanne, the Rock-type Gym Leader from Hoenn. It was a very close match, though. On the other hand, I know it'll only get tougher to win from here. I groaned at the thought of battling harder than I already was. Then, I decided that it was worth it to win.

The center was bustling with various Champions, Gym Leaders, and Elite Four members. I smiled, before walking over to the electronic board where the match-ups were located. The second round match-ups were already being displayed.

World Tournament Round 2 Matches

**Brendan VS Caitlin**

**Ethan VS Flint**

**May VS Drake**

**Misty VS Glacia**

**Falkner VS Phoebe**

**Hilda VS Agatha**

**Lorelei VS Sidney**

**Red VS Blue**

**Lucas VS Yellow**

**Chili VS Ruby**

**Jared VS Crasher Wake**

**Leanne VS Roxie**

**Brawly VS Maylene**

**Lt. Surge VS Wattson**

**Cheren VS Morty**

**Flannery VS Janine**

**Norman VS Fantina**

**Iris VS Jasmine**

**Winona VS Skyla**

**Pryce VS Tate & Liza**

**Brycen VS Lance**

**Hugh VS Yellow**

**Juan VS Wallace**

**Steven VS Platinum**

**Diamond VS Ruby**

**Pearl VS Sapphire**

**Nelly gets the bye**

I had to face against the Water-type Gym Leader from Sinnoh, Crasher Wake. I rolled my eyes, knowing how pathetic the supposed "man" was. I can't believe that Cilan, one of Unova's own, lost to that bozo, especially with his type advantage! I rolled my eyes at the thought of losing to Crasher Wake, as I grabbed a Poké Ball from my belt. I began to walk into the stadium, until you-know-who decided to block my way.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"Hey, Jared, I'm doing great, too!"

"Enough with the sarcasm."

"You're right, that's your bit."

"Ugh! You are intolerable; either way, why are you blocking me from entering the Arena?"

"Because, I need to tell you something!"

"What do you need to tell me?"

"You need to give other people some credit instead of thinking of yourself better than them!"

"Great. I've listened. Now, can you please get out of the doorway?" I rolled my eyes at her attempt at making me a "better" person. She grunted in annoyance before moving out of the way, letting me pass into the doorway to the arena.

The lights shined on me, as I instinctively covered my face with my hands from the bright light. I walked over on the platform, all the way to the battleground. The Sinnoh Gym Leader, Crasher Wake, was also there, pounding his fist to his chest for the crowd, who roared in excitement. I rolled my eyes at the action.

"This match will be a 3 VS 3 Match! Substitutions are allowed! The battle between Jared of Unova and Crasher Wake of Sinnoh shall now commence!" the referee announced, and the battle began. I threw the Poké Ball I was holding into the air, releasing Lutte, my Scrafty. It clenched its hands into fists, preparing for battle.

"Aha, come on, Golduck! Let's go!" Crasher Wake grunted, throwing out the Water-type's Poké Ball into the air. I rolled my eyes; Golduck were generally considered average on the battling scale. I smirked, before giving a command to Lutte.

"Lutte, quick! Use Fake Out!" I commanded the Dark/Fighting dual-type. It quickly ran, and leapt into the air, appearing to land in front of the Golduck. However, it quickly clapped its hand, sending the Water-type back a few feet. The attack had made the Golduck flinch, rendering it incapacitated for the first turn. Then, I proceeded to make my next move, as Crasher Wake put out a steeled expression on his face.

"Now, Lutte, use Dragon Dance!" I ordered. My Scrafty leapt into the air once more, and did a series of kicks in the air elegantly, boosting its attack and speed. It landed on one foot, as it bowed, awaiting its opponent's next move.

"Golduck, use Aerial Ace!" Crasher Wake called out to the Water-type Pokémon. It propelled itself into the air, and then, by gravity, it drove itself in the direction of Lutte.

"Lutte, dodge!" However, when the Scrafty attempted to dodge, Golduck ended up hitting it! It was now that I remembered that Aerial Ace could not be dodged under any circumstance. Because of that, Lutte suffered super-effective damage, as Crasher Wake smirked in triumph.

"We won't lose that easily! Lutte, use ThunderPunch!" I ordered, before seeing a look of fear flash across Crasher Wake's face. I smirked, as Lutte's fist glowed with electricity. Then, at a high speed, it thrust itself ahead of Golduck, and punched downwards. It was a direct hit, scoring major damage on the Water-type, and sending it down into the battlefield. Crasher Wake grit his teeth in annoyance, before shouting another command.

"Golduck, quick! Use Aqua Tail!" The Golduck immediately jumped out of the ditch it was forced into, and covered its tail with water. Then, it slammed its tail down on Lutte, scoring a hit. My mind began to think of strategies, as I thought of my next move.

"Lutte, we need to scout! Use Dragon Tail!" I ordered. My Scrafty got up, covered with injuries like Wake's Golduck. It quickly covered its tail with a mystic white energy, and slammed it towards the side of the Golduck. This caused the Golduck to turn into red energy, and go into its Poké Ball. After that, a Floatzel was released onto the battlefield, looking shocked. Crasher Wake looked even more shocked, before putting back on his game face.

"Nice tactic, kid. Unexpected. However, when I arrived at Unova, I stopped by at a certain place first! Floatzel, quick! Use Low Kick!" Crasher Wake called out to the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It glided over to my Scrafty, before dropping down and kicking upwards. I winced, as if feeling his pain, before noticing that Lutte had been pushed back a few feet. However, despite the major injuries it had sustained, it got up, and was back on its feet.

"Ugh, that was totally unexpected. But, no matter. Lutte, use ThunderPunch!"

"Floatzel, dodge it, and use Aqua Tail!" My Scrafty leapt towards the Floatzel, with its hand glowing with electricity. However, before Lutte could land the attack, the Floatzel dodged at a quick speed. Then, while Lutte was recovering from the attack, the Floatzel's tails glowed with water energy. After this, it flipped, slamming its aquatic energy-filed tail onto Lutte, thrusting it down into the ground.

_Ugh! Floatzel's too fast, and Lutte can't keep up…unless, Floatzel has nowhere to go! _I thought to myself, before getting an idea. "Lutte, use Rock Slide!"

The Scrafty summoned a wave of rocks, sending many boulders tumbling down onto the battlefield. The Floatzel tried to dodge, but couldn't outspeed all of them. Then, I decided to go on to the next part of my strategy.

"Lutte, use ThunderPunch on the ground!" I commanded. Lutte slammed its electrified fist down towards the ground, sending waves of electricity towards the ground. This connected all of the rocks with electric power, causing the entire battlefield to become electrified. The Floatzel was shocked with intense electrical power, as I smirked. After the attack was finished, the Floatzel fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Floatzel is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Lutte, the Scrafty!" the referee announced as I smirked. Crasher Wake looked shocked, before closing his eyes and returning the Water-type to its Poké Ball.

"Good job, Floatzel. You did great. Now, come on out, Gastrodon!" Crasher Wake called out, as he threw the Poké Ball onto the field. It released the Sea Slug Pokémon onto the battlefield, as it posed fiercely in front of Lutte.

"Gastrodon, use Mist, and then use Sludge Wave!" Crasher Wake commanded. The arena was then shrouded with mist, before the Sea Slug Pokémon unleashed a wave of poisonous sludge from its mouth. A wave of sludge came crashing down on Lutte, giving it no chance to dodge. When the sludge cleared, Lutte was unconscious.

I sighed, while the referee gave the call. This was going to take longer than I expected.

Agent Obsidian's POV

3:30 P.M.

World Tournament Center Lobby

I smirked, knowing that Red would defeat Blue easily. I knew that Red didn't care about his girlfriend's sister, despite how close the siblings were. He only cared about getting to the third round, and that was his drive. I already knew that the boy would win. He was, of course, a leading agent in Team Atmosphere. He was the boss' right-hand, his eyes and ears. In fact, I would go as far to say that he would be the next in line to lead if something had happened to the Boss.

I noticed Red in front of the board of results. He had his head down low, as if to appear shady. I rolled my eyes at his attempt.

"Hey there, Agent R."

"Shhh! Not so loud, Obsidian."

"Ugh, it's so like you to be worried over things like that."

"That's cause I'm trying not to get us kicked out of the tourney!"

"Ugh, you worry too much."

"And you say 'ugh' too many times."

"That doesn't get annoying, though."

"Whatever. Anyways, I already won against Blue. She's out of the tourney."

"The boss will be pleased to hear about a strong competitor out of the tourney so early."

"Yeah, but there are still the former champions to worry about."

"One thing at a time, Agent R. One thing at a time."

"Now, you sound just like the boss."

"Whatever. Anyways, I need to go do something important."

"What's so important?"

"I need to go capture the last member of my roster."

"Why? Don't you already have six Pokémon?"

"Yeah, but I have no Unovian Pokémon."

"Fine." With the conversation being over, I quickly navigated myself across the mass amounts of Trainers to exit the World Tournament Center.

Red's POV

3:45 P.M.

World Tournament Center Lobby

As Obsidian left, I couldn't help but think of how boring it would be for the rest of the day. Maybe there was another magic of battling with restraint; more time could be used up. It doesn't matter, though. What happened is what happened.

When Agent Obsidian left, I began thinking about Lavender Town, and how I had set it aflame. I can still hear the screams of the people and the Pokémon in my frequent nightmares.

"_Charizard, use Flamethrower!" I commanded harshly. The Flame Pokémon released spews of hot flames from its mouth, burning the buildings of Lavender Town. The wooden buildings began to fill with smoke, causing the people inside to scream as they waited for their inevitable ends. _

_I looked slightly at the Pokémon Tower, smirking psychotically. Some blood splattered onto my face from a person that fell from the top of a tall building that was caught on fire. My sadistic mind would not be satiated until everything was burned down, along with everyone with it. _

"_Charizard, use Heat Wave on…" I paused, searching around for a nice target. I smiled callously. "…everything." I finished. My Charizard released a brilliant wave of hot fire across the entire town. The buildings were ablaze, with many people and Pokémon dying from burns and other injuries. Blood pools stained the ground, as the bodies on the floor increased. 10 to 20 to 30, just like that. The death toll was increasing rapidly, as I heartlessly counted the numbers of the dead Pokémon and humans. The numbers were unimaginable, as I marveled at my work at the ruined town._

The memory is burned into my brain. Every time I go to sleep, I hear the screams of the people and Pokémon. I remember coughing slightly at the smoke in the air, as it enveloped the entire area. I remember the destroyed buildings, from the fires that I had caused.

That was an assignment I was given. However, as odd as it is, I can't remember any of the details of it. I always put the thought in the back of my mind; it can't be that important if I don't remember it, right? Whatever.

Dawn's POV 

4:00 P.M.

Lobby

I had lost in the first round, as shocking as that might seem. It may sound conceited, but I, at least, expected to get through the first round. I mean, I _am _a former Champion of Sinnoh. Oh well, there's always a next time, right? I heard this thing goes on for every two years after this.

"Dawn, it's okay."

"Nah, I'm not worried, Lucas. It's just one battle."

"Okay, good, because you shouldn't. I just hope I can win against these other Trainers. All of them look pretty tough, especially my opponent, Yellow. I heard she's an amazing Trainer."

"Don't cut yourself short, Lucas. You're strong, and if you give it your best, I can guarantee you that you'll win against anyone here."

"Aww, thanks Dawn! You know, this is why we're best friends."

"Don't mention it, Luc."

With the ending of the conversation, Lucas quickly left to go talk with some of the other Sinnoh League members. I smiled, happy that Lucas was enjoying himself.

However, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something. I turned, to look at a window. Outside of the window, there were two men, who were covered in white shirts, and black pants. They wore sunglasses, as if to hide their faces. I stepped closer, to look at what they were doing.

"Hopefully, Obsidian will get the boss' instructions."

"Of course she will. She is one of the most highest-ranked members of Team Atmosphere." I heard them whisper. They quickly set something into the ground, before piling it with dirt again. My eyes widened with terror, before immediately running outside. By then, the two men were gone.

I quickly ran over to where the two men had planted something. I kneeled on the floor, before quickly digging up the foreign object with my hands. As I looked at it closer, I realized what it was; a message in a bottle! I quickly turned the bottle upside down, causing the message to spill out onto the ground. I threw the bottle out of sight, and therefore out of worry, so I could pick up the note. The note read the following.

"Agent Obsidian & Agent R,

It would be beneficial for you to have two Water-type Pokémon for the upcoming events in the Pokémon World Tournament. Don't worry; the tournament will be a blast.

-Team Atmosphere"

I quickly put the note in my pocket, as many questions began to pop up in my mind. Who was Team Atmosphere? Who were Agent Obsidian and Agent R? Why would they need two Water-type Pokémon? All of these questions swirled in my head, as I decided to go to my room after the Tournament to look at the message. Hopefully, I could decode it before anything horrible happens.


End file.
